Hunter's Complex
by KittentheCat
Summary: While Sam was at college Dean and John Winchester hunted with a girl and her brother. When Eliza Tempest finds Dean again the pair renew their friendship, while Sam wants much more with the beauty. Sam/OC Rated M
1. Chapter 1

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'. **

The motorbike rushed down the zipped down the road before pulling to the parking of a dingy bar on the side of the road. The driver cut the engine after parking next to a car that the rider knew well. Eliza Tempest dismounted the bike to look over the Impala appreciatively; Dean had taken good care of it.  
Eliza smiled sadly, the last time she had rode in this car, sat with her older brother, her mind had been fogged with grief at the recent loss of her father while on a routine poltergeist hunt with Dean Winchester and his father. After grabbing her backpack of the back of the bike, Eliza strode towards the bar deciding her old friend could use a visit.

It didn't take long for her to spot Dean. Not to mention the fact that he had the features and cockiness of a male model or that she knew he liked to shower whereas any other patron of the bar would more likely hiss a at bar of soap then know how to use it. No, Eliza knew she would always find Dean sat near a back entrance to the bar or near a bathroom, in case a shift exit was needed, and it often was.

Sam Winchester stared at the newspapers spread over the table while his fathers trusty journal sat in the middle of the papers, next to the beer Dean had convinced him to have.  
"So, is it our kind of problem?" Dean asked from his dart throwing stance, then he swigged from his bottle went to retrieve his darts.  
"Seems like it," Sam spread out a few articles over the table, "Deaths, a lot of them, connected with one house."  
"So what is it? Witch? Poltergeist? White Woman?" Dean asked throwing his first dart.  
"Can't be sure, Poltergeist seems likely, we have to check it out."  
"What ever you say, Sammy."

Sam rolled his eyes but didn't bother to rebuke his brother, knowing it was easier just to ignore him. Sam glanced up from the papers when he senses someone walking near their table, it was something he had gotten used to help stay alive. Sam raised an eyebrow when a young woman sporting an oversized backpack stopped just behind Dean. Shrugging the pack of her slim shoulder, the woman leaned down to rest the bag on the floor quietly, giving those behind her in the bar a nice view of her shapely figure and backside. Righting herself, the woman tucked lose strands of brunette hair behind her ear, the rest of her hair tied back in low pony tail, reached to just below her shoulder blades.

She either hadn't noticed Sam's attentions on her or simply didn't care. Tugging at the t-shirt under her jacket, the woman stepped up behind Sam's brother. Dean readied his next dart unaware of the beauty behind him; Sam watched curiously as she leaned up, close to his ear and shouted "MISS!"

"Gah!" Dean shouted swinging his arm round, which Eliza effectively ducked under before bursting into a fit of giggles. Sam allowed himself to chuckle at Dean's bewildered face as the young woman held her sides giggling.

Dean coughed deeply, straightening up and though obviously not amused at being someone's joke, he couldn't help but smile when he saw who it was.  
"Mini Tempest." Dean greeted, "Thought you were travelling with your brother, he gonna' jump out at me too?"  
Wiping a tear, from the laughter, away from her eye, Eliza smiled, "Nah! Big bro settled down, married with a kid on the way."  
Dean visibly winced at the though of settling down, "Ouch poor guy." He shook his head before swigging from his beer again.  
"So, who you travelling with?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised.  
"Myself, of course." Eliza smiled before taking Dean's beer from his hand, taking a swig and giving it back to him.  
Sam watched the exchange and dryly noted that Dean would rather punch him then share his beer with him. This girl must be someone special.  
"You shouldn't be on your own; people might try to take advantage of a seemingly sweet girl like you."  
Scratch that, Sam thought, this girl definitely was special, Dean appeared to be outwardly showing concern and Sam made a mental note later to take him temperature to make sure he wasn't getting sick.  
"Sweet?" The woman sniggered, "You of all people should know I have a swift kick saved for perverts."  
Dean grinned, slight shaking his head before remembering his tall brother was sat silently watching the exchange through amused eyes.  
"Hey Liza, This is Sammy," Dean pointed Sam out to Eliza, not hard since he was sat right in front of him, "Sammy this Liza." He gestured his hand between them.  
"Sam Winchester." Sam corrected Dean before standing up and offering Eliza his hand. Shaking his hand, Eliza smiled brightly at the tall man, "Eliza Tempest." 

"So, how do you now Dean?" Sam smiled as he sat back down, Eliza pulled two chairs out across from Sam, sitting her pack on one and herself on another Eliza was going to answer Sam until Dean jumped in.  
"Liza, her brother and dad came on a lot of hunts with me and dad while you were off playing college boy." Dean answered and he picked his darts back and carried on playing. While Dean had been answering, Eliza had taken the change to 'examine' Sam. He was tall; probably a head taller than herself, broad shoulders, strong arms and a handsome face with charming dimples, Eliza had to stop herself from drooling. 

Sam simply nodded at Dean's explanation before smiling at Eliza again and then turning his attention back to the papers in front of him. Noticing the papers, Eliza leaned around the table, closer to Sam to read them.  
"Hauntings?" she asked aloud, not minding which brother answered.  
"We think so," Sam answered, "It seems it, but we still don't know what were dealing with."  
"May I?" She asked gesturing towards one of the articles, with a nod Sam passed her the paper and watched as her bright blue eyes moved down the page.  
"Poltergeist." She said eventually.  
"What?" Sam asked looking up at her quickly which made his messy brown hair flop cutely.  
"Its a Poltergeist."  
"How'd you-?" Sam started.  
"Trust me." Eliza smiled.  
Dean snickered at Sam's confused expression, "We didn't keep her around for her pretty face, Sammy."  
Sam just glared at him brother, at least now they knew what they were dealing with.  
Dean finished with his darts, drank the rest of his beer before turning to the pair.  
"Right, early morning tomorrow, Sammy, best get you to bed, we know how cranky you get without your nightly nightmare session. 'Liza your coming with us, got somewhere to stay tonight?" Dean grumbled while putting his jacket on.  
While Sam gathered the papers, Eliza stood and smiled at Dean, "Nice to know I have a choice, but no I don't have anywhere tonight."  
Dean nodded, "Right we can stay at the motel about 5miles up the road." 

Shrugging her backpack onto her shoulder, Eliza followed the boys out of the bar; ignoring the sexual comments made by the slimy men they passed.  
"You alright?"  
Eliza looked up at the unexpected voice, and smiled at Sam, "Yeah, fine."  
"Hey, Dean?" Eliza asked as she came up to the Impala.  
"Yeah?" He looked up from were he was unlocking the car.  
"How come Sam's a gentle man and your an ass?"  
Dean smirked, "Because I can work being an ass." He winked.  
Sam rolled his eyes and opened the trunk for Eliza to put her bag him.  
"How'd you get here?" Sam asked her.  
"Stole a bike." She shrugged and nodded towards the bike next to the car.  
While Sam seemed shocked, Dean laughed from front seat and told them to hurry their asses into the car.

Climbing into the back seat, as Eliza assumed that Sam wouldn't fit in the back, Eliza smiled sadlyto herself, the car bringing back painful memories of her brother and father. Lying down on the back seat, Eliza began to doze as she reminisced.

_"What am I going to do without papa, Dean?" Eliza asked, too numb too cry.  
"You're gonna stay with me," Dean smirked, "you're a mouthy little brat but you're practically my sister."_

Eliza and her brother had stayed with Dean and his dad until her brother left and she followed. Smiling to herself, for the first time in years, she fell into a peaceful sleep. 

Dean glanced into the wind mirror and smiled inwardly when he saw Eliza asleep on the back seat. She was still the same little spitfire brat that he remembered but she was definitely taller, and her form had filled out, Dean smirked knowing that if he hadn't unofficially adopted her, he would probably be attracted too her.  
"She another one you were in love with?" Dean heard Sam tease.  
"You'd know if you hadn't run off." Dean grumbled, his eyes on the road.  
"We've been through this; I didn't run off, I went to get an education." Sam sighed, "So why'd you want her to come along tomorrow?" Sam asked.  
"Her dad was killed on a hunt with us; Poltergeist threw an antique knife set at 'im. I promised him that I'd look after his kids, especially 'liza."  
"You can't keep trying to protect everyone Dean."  
"Sam, drop it, unless you got a problem with having her come with us?"  
Sam shook his head.  
"Good." Dean snapped parking up at the motel, "I'll get the room; you get the bags and the girl."  
Sam sighed and got out the car tomorrow was going to be a long day.

Review please? Let me know how I'm doing.


	2. Chapter 2

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

Eliza sighed in contentment as she rolled over, waking up slowly.  
Her eyes fluttered open to the sound of early morning Tv adverts. Sighing, she pushed her upper body off the bed and tilted her head making her, now untied, hair cascade over her shoulder.

Sam had turned, from being perched on the end of his bed, when he heard movement from the bed beside him. He glanced over to see a sleepily Eliza, with her head tilted cutely while she pulled herself into sitting position and took in her surroundings. With a pout and a confused look, the young woman looked surprising beautiful for just waking up. Sam instantly scolded himself, he loved Jessica, even if she was gone, and he wouldn't allow his eyes to stray. Sam shuddered, his reoccurring nightmare about her death had particularly graphic last night.  
"How'd I end up on a bed?" Eliza's questions brought Sam away from his brooding.  
"You fell asleep in the car, so I carried you in." He smiled.  
Eliza smiled, "I still can believe your Dean's brother, you have manners." She laughed, "he spoke a lot about you."  
"All bad I guess." Sam grumbled, before starting to pack his bag, he had changed while Eliza slept.  
"Only a lil bit." Eliza admitted, showing him her fingers measuring a small amount.  
Sam gave a small smile at her childishness.  
"So where is he?" Eliza asked, stretching her arms back.  
"He had a separate room for the night, from what I heard he had _company_."  
Eliza scrunched her nose, "Glad I didn't have to hear that. Well I'm going to change." She declared happily before grabbing a change of close and skipping into the bathroom.

"Knock Knock," Deans voice came from the door to the room as he pushed it open, not waiting for an answer.  
"Good night?" Sam asked glancing over at him while packing his bag.  
"Twins." Dean gave a lopsided grin while Sam shook his head.  
"Hey just because you don't have a life doesn't mean I can't." Dean told his younger brother before sitting down on Eliza's bed. Dean reached across to Sam's bed, stole the Tv remote and was flicking through channels when Eliza emerged out the bathroom.  
"So where do we start?" Dean asked, stopping his channel hopping to glance over at Sam.  
"Well, we need to speak with the family of the latest death, a gardener," Sam scanned the newspaper on the top of his bag, "A Mr. Michaels. We could also do with knowing if the house is structurally possessed or if it was a death, I saw a library in town that I'm sure we could hit their for information."

"Okay," Dean said, standing, " 'Liza you go with Sammy to the Library, I'll go talk to the dead guys wife."  
"You sure?" Eliza asked, "You don't seem too sentimental."  
"You don't need to be sentimental to be a cop, and Sammy knows all the book stuff, its why he never gets laid."  
Sam glared at his brother.  
"Oh," Eliza smiled, "Still got your ID tin then?"  
"Wouldn't leave home without it." Dean smirked.

Dean dropped Sam and Eliza off outside of the library before going to find the gardeners home.  
Sam led the way into the building, navigating to the front desk. He asked the helper where the document they'd need would be and Eliza obediently followed the tall man to them.  
Pulling out old tomes, dust sprinkled over the pair making them cough.  
"Think they'd clean a public place." Eliza smiled, shaking her head to get the dust off her face.  
"Normal people don't usually look over these texts I guess." Sam shrugged putting and book on the table and sitting down to read it.  
"Good job we're not normal then, huh?" Eliza smiled poking the back of Sam's head before getting her own book and sitting across from him. 

After half a hour, Eliza leaned back to stretch and yawned softly before rubbing her eyes.  
"Tired?" Sam asked, not looking up from his book.  
"Yeah, last night was the first time I'd slept in a while," Eliza admitted.  
"Why?"  
"Haven't had much time."  
Sam knew he wasn't getting the whole story but decided to drop the top when his phone buzzed, Dean was ringing him.  
"Yeah?" Sam answered listening to the other end of the phone while Eliza watched curiously.  
"Dean I don't care how long her legs are," Sam sighed down the phone, "Or how short her skirt was. Did you find anything out about how the guy was killed?"  
Eliza watched and Sam listened intently on the other end of the phone before he hung up.

"Sooooo?" Eliza drawled  
"The guy was killed by his own shears; he had all his _extremities_ cut off," Sam shuddered, "But the attack pattern, the room he was found in, all the same as the reports I've just been looking through."  
Eliza nodded taking all the information in, "Anything else?"  
"Apparently his widow had legs to die for."  
Eliza sighed, just like Dean to be checking her out instead of the case. 

Dean had picked Eliza and Sam after Sam had protested there was safety in numbers and they should tackle this thing together. Dean had wisely, if not a bit cockily, pointed out that their line of 'work' was never safe.  
Eliza jumped out the car as they pulled up at the start of a trail into the woods.  
"Bit clique, don't you think?" She asked looking down the barely walk able trail towards the house hidden deep in the woods.  
The boys didn't respond, but repeated clicking of metal let her know they were still their, ready with their guns. Leaning down, Eliza finger tips slid over the top of her boots, which were over her jeans, to make sure both her knives where there, one on either side, just in case. Then she put her hand to the small of her back, pressing the cool metal of the gun in her jeans waist band, against her skin.

Hearing the trunk shut and the car lock, Eliza turned to nod at her companions, they were all ready, let the hunt begin. 

**Review please? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

**Thank you for my Reviews! **

Dean led the way down the dirt path, with Eliza behind him and Sam bringing up the rear. Shotgun in one hand and a touch in the other, Dean's determined gaze flittered across the darkening woods.  
It didn't take them long to get to the house, it was run down, and surrounded by nettles and vines.  
"Well, the gardener did a great job here didn't he?" Dean grumbled sarcastically.  
"Not now Dean," Sam snapped, taking the lead and walking to the front door. Dean came up behind him, aiming his shot gun at the door, with a nod from his brother; Sam grabbed the handle and barged his shoulder into the door.

Sam stumbled into the main room of the bottom floor, Eliza and Dean hurried inside, guns and rock salt bullets ready. Sam coughed, trying to dislodge the dust he'd inhaled from his entrance away from his lungs. 

"We split up," Dean ordered already striding off intro another room.  
"I don't think that's a good idea," Eliza whispered at his back, "Haven't you seen any horror film? They always get you when you split up!"  
Sam nodded, "Just be careful."  
Eliza sighed, but kept both her torch and gun raised.  
"Guess I'll take upstairs then," she grumbled to one in particular, as Sam had already wondered off. 

Slowly making her way up the stairs, Eliza's eyes darted about constantly searching for anything that might spring at her. Reaching the top of the stairs was a doorway, and to Eliza's side where two more. Flashing her light along the closed doors, Eliza sighed wondering which one would be safest to venture into, though she dryly noted that noting about this situation that safe. 

Sam flinched when he stood, a little too heavily, on some of the broken glass cluttering the floor, making a loud crunching sound. He visibly tensed, his shoulders hunching slightly as he stared at the open door way in front of him, only visible because of his torch. With the familiar crunch of glass behind him, Sam spun on his heel, gun primed.  
"Woah! Sammy boy," Dean smirked, "Don't wanna shoot you big brother do you?"  
"Idiot."

Eliza turned at the top of the stair, her torch and gun aimed down the stairs and into the darkness. Eliza stared at it for a few moments longer; sure she had heard a shout. Unfortunately, a few moments of distraction is all an evil spirit requires to wreak havoc.  
The back of her shirt grabbed, Eliza was thrown none too gently into the now open doorway behind her with an 'eep' of surprise before the door was slammed shut and locked.

Both Sam and Deans heads flicked to the ceiling after hearing a door slam. Glancing at each other, they silently agreed to pursue. They stalked up the stairs slowly, Dean at the lead, his torch and gun steady and aimed, with the younger, yet taller, brother followed close behind, occasionally checking behind him to make sure they weren't followed.  
Dean stood at the top of the stairs, torch running over the three doors.  
"Pick your lucky door Sammy," Dean whispered, careful not alert anything of their presence.  
Opening his mouth to answer, Sam was cut off by both doors to the side of the brothers slamming open. 

"Dean!" Sam yelled attempting to grab his brother's jacket as Dean was yanked into one room and the door slammed shut. Bolting forward, Sam grabbed the door handle shaking it roughly to try and open the door. Sam gasped as he was forced onto his side, knocking the breath from his lungs before he was dragged into the other room, that door shutting also.

Eliza blinked rapidly, trying to un-blur her vision as her mind spun. She was slumped against the wall; her head throbbed where it and the wall had become acquaintances. Eyes focusing on her gun, just to the side of her leg, Eliza reached over to snatch it but it was flung to the other side of the room.  
Eliza groaned. Great, the poltergeist wanted to fuck with her before killing her. Joy of joys.

Eliza's head jolted back as she was slung by the front of her t-shirt into the opposite wall.  
"Urgh!" Eliza groaned, before she was dragged backwards by her foot and spun onto her back. Reacting fast, and not really wanted to be thrown about again, Eliza scrambled to her feet, fists raised against her invisible enemy.

Dean was back on his feet, practically after landing in the room, years of training as a hunter coming to the forefront. Rushing at the door, Dean tried to knock it down but failed so settled with bashing at it repeatedly.  
"Sam?" He shouted, "Sammy?"  
"Yeah?" came a coughed reply from the other side of the wall.  
"You alright?" Dean asked pressing his face against the wall to hear his brother better.  
"Yeah, is Eliza with you?"  
"What? No," Dean groaned, pulling his gun out, "Fuck, I hoped she was with you."  
Dean heard his brother mumble a curse on the other side of the wall, but his chance to reply was dashed as a chair came flying towards him.  
"Shit!" He cursed, ducking and rolling out of the way and jumping to the side as it launched itself at him again.  
"Sammy, start the exorcism!" Dean shouted as the chair collided with his back and he fell forward. 

Hearing the eldest Winchesters command, Sam dug his book from his jacket pocket and began to read in Latin. A hiss echoed through the house as the beating of Dean and Eliza got worse. The chair broke over Deans back and he spat blood up. Snarling, Dean spun around until he stood facing the hovering chair before shooting it repeatedly, knowing it would do no good but still feeling an abundance of hatred towards the object.

Eliza gasped for breath as her back hit the wall a small tickle of blood running down her forehead and the side of her cheek. Her breath hitched in her throat as the gun, _her _gun, floated in front of her head, primed to shoot.

**Please review, it would make my day!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Got a supernatural novel and boxset for my birthday! *happy dance***

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

The sounds of chaos drowned Sam's senses, making him stutter through one of the passages as the thoughts of his brother and the fascinating young woman he had just met dying ambushed his mind.

Placing her hands flat on either side of her body, Eliza recognised her one chance of avoiding the shot; she would have to propel herself down and underneath it, by using just her hands. Eliza bit out a curse at the practically impossible task; she was probably going to by here. 

"Fuck!" Dean cursed, diving to the ground and then rolling to avoid being hit by the bullets he had fired at the chair, the poltergeist seemed to like launching them at him. One soared past his face, cutting his temple. The wound gushed almost instantly, blood rolled down the side of his face and dripped off his chin. Two of his previously fired bullets flew at his chest, Dean turned letting them fly past him. One spun coming back at Dean again, he flinched. It dropped.  
Dean stared at the deceivingly innocent bullets on the floor; the room had come to a stop. With a tight hold on his gun, Dean advanced to the door sceptically before trying to open it. He blinked in surprise when it opened, without trying to smash his face in.

Gun raised, he stepped into the hallway, the door next to him opened and he spun on his heel, gun pointed in Sam's face, who simply took a step back as Dean lowered his gun.  
"You alright?" Sam asked, gesturing to Deans bleeding temple.  
Dean nodded, "Lets find 'Liza, get out of here and have a couple beers."

"Eliza?" Dean shouted, "'Liza?"  
"In here," Her voice came from behind the closed door.  
Putting his gun away, Dean strode over to the door and tried to open it. Dean growled, the door was fucking jammed. Sick of the bullshit and just wanting a beer and possibly to get laid, Dean shot at the door handle and the door creaked open.  
Sam rushed into the room, past his brother, bumping his shoulder and crouched in front of Eliza, who was sat in the corner, glaring at her gun on the floor.  
"You okay?" Sam asked, genuine concern glowing in his eyes and he brushed the wound on Eliza's forehead with his finger tips.  
"Yeah, I'm fine," Eliza smiled, as Sam stood and offered her his hand, which Eliza took. Sam pulled her up off the floor, perhaps a little too hard as she crashed into his chest. Stumbling slightly, Sam held onto the smaller form currently in his arms to stop them falling.

Eliza smiled up nervously at the huge form holding her, willing herself not to blush. Sam gave her a genuine smile, the first one she'd seen him give since she'd met him, his eyes covered slightly by his messy brown hair that Eliza had a sudden urge to run her fingers through, or a least tug at.

"You kids want some time alone?" Dean asked slyly from the doorway.  
Sam sighed; of course Dean had to interrupt him when he was actually happy, taking a step back, he dropped his arms and Eliza straightened herself.  
"Shall we?" Sam grumbled while Dean smirked and lead the way back to the car. 

The second time, Eliza found her self tired and close to sleeping in the Impala, until that is, Dean turned up a classic metal song and began drumming the beat on the stirring wheel.  
Sam groaned, "Dean not this one again."  
"What's wrong with it?" Eliza jumped into the conversation from the back seat before Dean could answer, so instead he smirked at his younger brother.  
"I've heard it a dozen times this week." Sam muttered, getting the feeling he was going to lose.  
"Good, so you know the lyrics." Eliza chirped as Dean sniggered, if his little brother thought travelling with him was bad then it was about to get a whole lot worse with Eliza. 

Dean opened the door to the rundown motel they had pulled into. After sweet talking the woman behind the counter, he had managed to get the last room with three beds.  
He walked in, Eliza and Sam in tow and dropping his bags on a bed he rushed into the bathroom claiming the shower first.  
Eliza smiled, shaking her head at him before she dropped her bags on the bed next to wall, leaving Sam with the bed in middle.  
"Classy place, huh?" Eliza smirked, glancing around at the torn wallpaper and carpet painted with suspicious looking stains.  
"Only the best from Deans hard _earned_ money," Sam muttered resentfully taking in the living conditions his life style left him with. Dropping his own bags on the bed, Sam flopped down onto his bed.  
With an almighty _crash _the bed fell to the floor, its legs snapped. Sam's head jerked back as he went with the bed to the floor. 

Eliza stared at the broken bed, then at Sam, then the bed and then Sam, before bursting into a loud fit of giggles. Wrapping her arms around her stomach, she sat on the floor laughing into her knees.  
Dean, who had heard the ruckus in the shower, ran out of the bathroom, dripping wet holding a towel around his waist.  
He glanced at the young woman giggling on the floor before his eyes settled on his brother, spread across a bed, bright red with embarrassment on a broken bed.  
Dean smirked, and Sam knew he would never hear the end of this.  
"Sammy," Dean smirked, "I leave you alone to take a shower and you and 'Liza are already breaking beds?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows suggestively, "Never knew you had it in you."  
"Shut up," Sam snapped "Jerk."  
Dean didn't miss a beat, "Bitch." 

The two brothers and Eliza stood, sometime later, in front of the three beds, two usable the other now a bag dumping ground.  
"So Sammy," Dean smirked, "You broke the bed, you sleep on the floor."  
"Don't be mean Dean!" Eliza said, rummaging through her bag and pulling out some bed clothes, "I'm going to get changed, can you two sort out the sleeping arrangements civilly?"  
Taking Sam's nod as confirmation, Eliza went into the bathroom to get changed.

"So, you bunking with 'Liza?" Dean asked, taking off his jacket and shirt to get changed for bed.  
"I don't think that would be –"  
"Why not?" Dean interrupted, his face serious as he stopped getting changed, "You've got the hots for her haven't you?"  
"No I –"  
"Don't lie to me Sammy." Dean grumbled.  
"I just don't think she'd be comfortable." Sam mumbled, taking his own jacket off to distract himself from the blush forming across his cheeks.  
"Well, I don't want your giant ice feet near me," Dean reasoned, taking off his trousers and attempting to fold them while continuing, "And the last time me and 'Liza bunked, he brother punched me in the face."  
Sam stared at his brother, anger flared in his brain before trying to rationalise that there was no reason to be angry, "Did you sleep with her?"  
"Jealous Sammy-boy?" Dean smirked, an evil glint in his eye, knowing he had cornered his brother, "Well, I didn't so she's all yours." Dean smirked again as the bathroom door opened.

Eliza came out the bathroom, her hair down, dressed in an oversized t-shirt that reached her knees, to be greeted with the brothers, both looking at her shirtless.  
"So," she asked Dean while discreetly, or so she thought, scanning her eyes over Sam and his drool-worthy chest, "Who's bunking with who?"  
Dean smirked, he really was enjoying having his friend around, he could annoy both his brother and her simultaneously, "Well, once you stop drooling, you and Sammy are going to be getting close and personal tonight."  
Both Eliza and Sam blushed.

**Review please? Pretty please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Got a supernatural novel and boxset for my birthday! *happy dance***

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

Blushing, Sam pulled down the covers on the bed before crawling onto it, this time careful not to break it, he lay awkwardly on his side with his back to the wall.  
Eliza, also blushing, sat onto the space next to Sam before lying on her side facing him. They both smiled nervously, avoiding eye contact.

"You guys want me to tuck you in?" Dean asked with a lopsided grin from the foot of the bed.  
Sam threw a spare pillow at him and told him to get into his own goddamned bed.  
Dean smirked climbing onto his own bed, and leaned over to the light switch as Sam pulled the cover up over himself and Eliza.  
"Night night 'liza," Dean said, smirk present in his voice, "don't let Sammy bite!" he sang before turning the light off.

"Sorry about him," Sam whispered to Eliza, as they still faced each other. Eliza noted the small gap between Sams bare, and very attractive, chest and her own t-shirt covered one. She smiled, blushing, before whispering back, "Don't worry about it, I'm used to him."

Soon all three were asleep. Dean was on his back, arms and legs sprawled out and his mouth open, snoring softly.  
Sam was still on his side, Eliza was close to him, also asleep on her side, Sam twitched in his sleep, waking Eliza.

Eyes snapping open, Eliza quickly took in her surroundings before relaxing back into the old hotel mattress. Sighing, Eliza sat up slowly on the bed, careful not to wake Sam.  
Eliza shivered as the cold night air attacked her skin, wrapping her arms around herself; the brunette woman stilled when she heard a grunt of pain beside her and felt the bed move.

Eliza looked down to see Sam twitching slightly in his sleep before groaning and moving his head to the sides. A thin layer of sweat glistened on his chest as it heaved.  
Eliza leaned over and ran her fingers through his hair, trying to pull it out his eyes.  
"No, stop!" Sam rasped, his head jerking to the side.  
Eliza retracted her hand quickly, startled.  
"No," Sam whimpered again his head thrashing to the other side.  
"Sam?" Eliza whispered, looking down at the large mans twitching form.  
"No, no, no, NO!" Sam form sprang into sitting position, his eye snapped open and he breathed in pants.

"Sam," Eliza whispered softly and Sams head swung to look at her, "Are you okay?" she whispered.  
Sam breathed deeply, running his large hand through his messy bed-head hair.  
"I'm fine," he muttered.  
"Liar!" Eliza smiled having his chest, "what's wrong?" she smiled before shivering slightly.  
"It's cold tonight," Sam muttered, trying to change the subject.  
"It is," Eliza agreed.  
Dean grunted, snored loudly and rolled over on the other bed, making Eliza giggle and Sam shake his head.

Sam placed his hand on Elizas shoulder and gently pulled her down to lie beside him.  
"It's cold up there," Sam mumbled before pulling the cover over both of them.  
"What's going on Sam?" Eliza asked, barely above a whisper "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine," Sam muttered, giving an attempt of a smile, which failed.  
"Talk to me Sammy," Eliza smiled again, trying to encourage him.  
"Don't call me Sammy." Sam grumbled, "Look, it was just a nightmare."  
"Just? You were screaming Sam."  
"It was about - about my girlfriend from Stanford, I got her killed." Sam muttered before rolling over so his back was facing the young woman, closing his eyes.  
"Jess, right?" Eliza whispered.  
Sams eyes snapped open, he turned round so that he was lay on his side facing her. "How did you know that?"  
"Dean told me," Eliza answered, "I am truly sorry for your loss but it's not your fault that she passed on."  
"It was," Sam mumbled, "I always get people close to me hurt."  
"Look Sam, if you knew she was in trouble you would have helped her, wouldn't you?"  
"Yes, but-"  
"But nothing, you can't help when you don't know there's danger." Eliza smiled before shivering again.  
"Come here," Sam said pulling Eliza to his chest and wrapping his arms around her, "hopefully this will warm you up."  
"Yeah, you are hot," Eliza said before blushing, "I mean in temperature, but you are hot as sexy too but I meant-"  
"So you think I'm sexy?" Sam interrupted with a laugh and a cheeky grin.  
"Yes but I meant-"  
"That you think I'm sexy."  
"Your not going to let this go are you?"  
"Nope, not letting you go either." Sam smiled holding her slightly tighter which made her fidget and gasp.

Sam smirked as realisation dawned on him.  
"You're ticklish." he accused.  
"No I'm not." Eliza pouted.  
"Oh I think you are." Sam smiled, before tickling the brunette woman's sides.  
With a gasp, she started to squirm, trying to get out of Sams long strong arms. Not being able to stop herself any longer, Eliza burst into a fit of giggles.  
"Sshhh!" Sam laugh whispered, "You might wake Dean."  
"Your fault!" Eliza whispered back, trying to control her laughter.

Moving one of his large hands from her sides, Sam gently placed it on her cheek, before softly wiping away the tears from her eyes that had been caused by the laughter.  
His hand stayed on her cheek, his thumb gently rubbing absentmindedly. Eliza smiled, she didn't mind his hand stay their, even though his skin was coarse from fighting his touch was soft, nor did she mind he closeness of their bodies being mere inches apart on the small hotel bed.  
They lay this way for a while before Sam quietly mumbled, "You should get some more sleep, tomorrow could be a long day."  
"You get some sleep too," Eliza smiled, before gently brushing some of his hair away from his eyes, before bringing her hand to rest against Sams chest.

Much to Sams surprise, soon after the young woman had fallen to sleep in his arms with her head on his chest, he to had fallen asleep.  
Eventually, the sun that had seeped through the window and was tickling Deans nose was too annoying too ignore. With a grunt Dean sat up and rubbed his hand over his face before stretching and climbing clumsily out of the bed and yawning. Dean grinned at the site of his younger brother holding his friend close, their legs tangled and both sound asleep.  
Scratching his head, Dean briefly wondered why his brother was fast asleep and not screaming from horrific nightmares, before he grinned evilly, grabbed his phone and took a few photos he could use for blackmail later.

Quickly shrugging some clothes on, Dean decided he might as well go fetch breakfast and look for some leads while his brother was happy, for a change.  
Sam jolted awake when he heard the door slam, looking around he concluded Dean must have gone out before looking down into alert bright blue eyes.  
Sam smiled at the now awake Eliza, "Just Dean slamming the door, obviously he couldn't go out without waking us."

Eliza rolled her eyes and made a mental note to pinch Dean for disturbing her sleep.  
With a sigh, the young woman snuggled further into the large man sculpted chest which caused him to blush deeply, "More sleep please?" she mumbled against him.  
"I think we should get up," he admitted,  
"Fine," Eliza sighed before sitting up sharply; however Sam hadn't expected the movement so his strong arms simply succeeded in pulling the t-shirt clad woman on top of him. Eliza let out a small squeal on surprise as her hips fell flushed against Sam and his obvious morning arousal.  
They stared at each other, both unsure how to rectify the situation without making it more awkward. Her hands against his chest, and her body between his legs, Sams face flushed bright red as he pulled her closer with his strong arms so that their faces where aligned and then he leaned up and simply brushed his lips against hers.

Elizas eyes snapped open wide to see his eyes closed tight, awaiting rejection, closing her eyes she kissed him back. It was simple and sweet, his lips were chapped from the wind and harsh conditions of being a hunter but his kiss, much like his touch, was soft.  
They pulled away slightly, before immediately crushing their lips back together. Elizas hands wrapped around the large mans neck and his arms tightened around her, resulting in then grinding against each other making Eliza gasp, which Sam took full advantage of by pushing his tongue into her mouth. Both of them moaned at the sensation as they rubbed both their tongues and hips against each other.

As they pulled away, Sam had time to flash Eliza a breathtaking smile before they heard the key being rattled against the motel door.  
Jumping up, Eliza grabbed her pile of clothes and ran into the bathroom shouting something about it was time to get up.

Dean strode back into their room, with coffee and muffins.  
"What's up with you?" he asked his younger brother was sat up in bed looking confused at the bathroom door.

**Review please?**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: THANK YOU! For all my reviews! **

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

Eliza stood in the inadequately sized motel bathroom and held her clothes to her t-shirt clad chest. What the hell had just happened?  
Well, technically she knew what had happened, she had just been making out with her best friends younger brother and she didn't know what to expect when she left her haven of the bathroom.  
Would Sam tell Dean? Would Dean be mad? Would Sam just ignore the fact it happened or want to have an awkward conversation?  
Sighing, Eliza left her clothes on the counter before going in the shower.

Sam ran his hand through his messy hair and sighed, his thoughts similar to Elizas. Dean put the poor excuse for breakfast on the wobbly table before smirking at his brother.  
"So, what did you two get up to last night?" he smirked, "You two seemed pretty attached this morning when I woke up."  
Sam ignored his brother as he got out of bed and got changed.  
"So Sammy, you and Eliza have some fun last night?" Dean asked as he pulled a news paper out looking for a new gig.  
Sam ignored his brother still and he walked over to get his own coffee.  
"Nightmares again?" Dean asked after a long stretch of silence.  
"Yeah." Sam mumbled before drinking deeply from his coffee.  
"You just need too -"  
"I don't want a pep talk Dean." Sam sighed before dropping his large frame into an old ratty chair.  
Dean stared at his brother, something was up but he knew not to push his luck when the larger man was in a mood, it resulted in arguments, one leaving and usually injury.

When Eliza left the sanctuary of the bathroom, she found both brothers in silence, Dean was circling possible gigs in a newspaper while Sam glared at his innocent coffee.

"What do they say about women taking ages in the shower?" Dean smirked as Eliza began to dry her hair with the towel.  
"That they don't take as long a Dean Winchester pampering himself?" she said sarcastically while Dean just smirked.

Eliza left her hair down while she drank and ate one of the muffins that Dean had bought and Sam had an uncontrollable urge to run his fingers through her hair.  
Shaking his head to get rid of the thoughts, the brunette man turned his attention to his brother, "So, what we got?"  
"Well, since your good at finding jobs for us but you seem to be too moody today, I've only found one." Dean said.  
"What is it?" Eliza asked.  
"Not sure," Dean replied, folding the paper, "let's get to victims work place and ask some questions."  
"Why work place?" Sam asked  
"He was mutilated in an DIY store."  
"Ewww." Eliza whined at the mental images.

They were nearly ready to leave the motel when Sam decided to have a word with Eliza as Dean was making sure they had enough ammo in the boot of the impala.

"Eliza?" Sam said quietly, hoping to catch her attention as she packed her bag to go.  
"Yeah Sammy?"  
"Are we..okay?" he asked, watching her for her reaction.  
"Yeah.. Why wouldn't we be?" she said quietly, not stopping her task.  
"Well earlier-"  
"Sammy," Eliza interrupted him, turning to face him, "Look I'm sorry about earlier, I didn't mean to, well I'm sorry okay? I shouldn't have kissed you and I didn't mean to make things awkward."  
Eliza looked down, her feet suddenly very interesting.  
Sam walked up to her, until he was stood directly in front of her, gently using a thumb and finger under her chin Sam lifted Eliza gaze to his.  
"It doesn't have to be awkward and you don't have to be sorry," he smiled, showing his cute dimples that Eliza resisted the urge to pinch.  
"What?" Eliza replied unintelligently as the larger hunters lips hovered lightly above hers.  
"You heard," Sam smiled, his lips brushing against hers.  
"But I barely know you," Eliza whispered,  
"I think the hardest part about being with me would be dealing with Dean, and you seem to be able to do that just fine."  
"You want me to be with you?" she whispered, eyes wide, "as in together?" she gulped as his free arm wrapped confidently around her waist, his other hand stayed under her chin.  
"That's usually how it works." Sam laughed.  
"Can I get to know you first?" She whispered nervously.  
"Of course," Sam beamed, happy that she was considering this.  
Eliza smiled up at him, making him smile also before leaning down to kiss her. His hand left her chin to join his other arm around her. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Eliza threaded her fingers into his mess of hair and smiled into the simple kiss.

"You two ready yet?" Dean shouted from outside making the pair pull away from each other, they smiled at each other and Eliza reached for her bag, Sam stopped her and carried both his and her bags to the car. Eliza smiled to herself before following him out of the door and to the Impala.

Dean was already in the drivers seat and Sam in the passengers seat when Dean leaned out the window and gave Eliza the motel keys and told her to hand them in. He waited till Eliza was out of hearing range before turning to his brother.  
"What's going on with you man?" Dean asked, Sam gave him a confused look so Dean continued, "I come back this morning and your depressive and moody, we get to the car and you've got a stupid grin on your face!"  
"Don't know what you're on about," Sam said turning his head to face the window so Dean wouldnt see his smile.  
"Whatever man," Dean grumbled as Eliza got in the car.  
"Ready boys?" she smiled happily.

They had found the store easily and were now looking for the guy that had found the body, all dressed smartly, this time trying to impersonate the police.  
"Hey, that him?" Dean asked, hinting down the bottom of the aisle they were on, he matched the description the management gave them.  
"Excuse me?" Eliza called as the three of them walked towards the man, he was about Deans height, young with broad shoulders and short black hair.  
He smiled at the trio, "Can I help you?"  
"Yes, were with the FBI," Dean said flashing a fake ID, "We'd like to ask you a few questions about your college that was found the other day."  
"We understand you found the deceased." Eliza added.  
The man nodded, his eyes took in Eliza's form appreciatively, Eliza herself didn't notice but Sam did and he growled lightly in the back of his throat, loud enough for only Dean to hear. Dean raised an eyebrow at his younger brother, who was currently trying to melt the man with a glare.

"Richard," the man introduced himself, reaching out his hand to Eliza.  
"Eliza," she smiled reaching out her hand, Richard took her hand and kissed it lightly. Flushing red, the young woman gestured to a typical uncaring Dean and a very, very angry Sam.  
"These are my associates, Dean and Sam." Eliza smiled with a small cough trying to shake off her embarrassment.  
"So Richard, why don't you tell you how you found your friend?" Dean asked, keeping a weary eye on his seething brother.

After Richard told the hunters that he had seen the guy hanging from the roof by steel wire, he showed them the back warehouse where he had found the man swinging. The roof was around 30feet high, possibly more.  
"We had to just a crane to get him down," Richard explained, "No idea how he got up there to be honest."  
"You think this was suicide?" Dean asked, slightly shocked.  
"That's what the police said, so what else could it be?" Richard replied making Sam and Dean roll their eyes.  
"That's what were here to find out," Eliza smiled.

Dean was crouched next to a blood stain not the floor while Sam was staring up at the spot the victim was found hanging.  
"You know," Richard approached Eliza, who was stood next to Sam, "if you wanted to know more about the guy, I could always tell you over drinks."  
"That would be inappropriate." Sam snapped, not looking at the man.  
Eliza smiled apologetically at Richard before he walked away to continue working.  
"I'm going to ask for the security footage," Eliza said before scurrying off.

"What the fuck was that about man?" Dean asked, still examining the dry blood.  
"Nothing," Sam snapped at him, a deep scowl imprinted on his handsome features.  
"Didn't look like nothing," Dean said raising to a stand.  
"Oh, well what did it look like Dean?" Sam grumbled moodily,  
"Well, Sammy," Dean said walking to stand in front of his brother with a stern expression, "It looked like you damn near bit that guys head of for being nice to 'Liza."  
"It's not his business to be nice to her."  
"Oh, so it's yours?" Dean asked eyebrow raised.  
"Well yeah, it is."  
"Oh really?" Dean asked his voice getting slightly louder, "You get the hots for her and then you acting like she's yours? I heard you growling at that guy earlier, that's messed up man."  
"Well maybe she is mine." Sam snapped glaring down at his brother.  
Dean opened his mouth to give his brother a roasting but promptly closed it again when he saw Eliza walking back to them. The male hunters glared were stood silently glaring at each other when Eliza reached them.  
"Is everything alright?" she asked quietly, afraid one of them might blow up.  
"Yeah," Sam said turning his full attention to the woman and Dean just watching his brother, clenching his jaw to stop the torrent of abuse from spewing forth.  
"Well, the security cameras seemed to have been disturbed, the picture isn't showing up," Eliza explained, "no background noise or anything, I have no idea what were dealing with.."  
"Great," Dean muttered sarcastically, "Let's get out of here."

As they were leaving, Dean noted that Sam was walking as close as he could to Eliza and glaring at any male passer by that gazed at her suggestively.  
Dean sighed mentally, he wanted his friend to be happy, and he wanted his happy brother back but where would that leave him? A third wheel or add-on to them.

When they got back to the motel, Eliza was very aware of the tension between the brothers. Dean was cleaning his guns, somewhat angrily, while Sam typed furiously on the laptop.  
With a sigh, Eliza put down the newspaper she had been reading on a death at the DIY store, "Guys, What's up?"  
No answer.  
"Come on, why are you angry at each other?"  
Silence.  
"Did you have and argument again?" she persisted,  
"None of you business," Sam grumbled, worried that Dean might spill about Sams possessiveness over her.  
Eliza clenched her jaw angrily, she was part of the team, why weren't they letting her help.  
"You know what," Eliza said standing and grabbing her jacket off the back of her chair before shrugging it on, "Fuck you guys, if your going to be brooding miserable pricks then screw you." she snapped before turning and striding out the room, slamming the door behind her.

After a while on uncomfortable silence, Sam spoke to his brother, "Dean -"  
"Unless your going to explain why you're being a possessive douche, I dont want to hear it."  
"Dean this is important," Sam hurried, "we can't find any spirits related to the store because their isn't any, this has got to be a human murdering a human."  
"Well that makes a change," Dean grumbled before realisation hit him, "Like the guy who showed up round today."  
Sam nodded and both brothers rushed out the door.

Eliza found herself sat on a bench outside the DIY store, she liked to drown herself in work when she was angry.  
"This seat taken?" she heard from beside her, she looked up to she Richard from earlier stood next the empty space on her bench. Eliza shook her head and he sat down.  
"So, what you doing out here without your body guards?" he smiled.  
Eliza granted him a small smile back, "I kind of mad with them at the minute."  
"Oh that's a shame," he said, "Hey wanna come to my place for that drink?"  
Eliza was about to answer him but her phone started to buzz angrily in her pocket, pulling it out she groaned when she realised it was San phoning her. Opening her phone and then snapping it shut, Eliza ended the call before turning to Richard.  
"Yeah, a drink sounds nice."

**Review please?**


	7. Chapter 7

**PLEASE READ ~ A/N: THANK YOU! For all my reviews! I know a few people few Eliza was a bit crazy, so I'll try and make her saner from now on! ****I think there will be OC love for Dean soon, he seems so lonely.**

**Warnings: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DONT LIKE? DONT READ.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

Eliza followed Richard through empty streets, the night air was cold and cut through her clothes. Since she had ignored Sams call, her phone had been ringing none stop, switching between Dean and Sam.  
"Someone want to talk to you?" Richard laughed lightly,  
"Yeah," She smiled, looking at her currently buzzing phone, it was Sam. Eliza glared at her phone, she wasn't angry anymore, just cold and she knew they wouldn't keep phoning her unless it was important.  
"Aren't you going to answer it then?" Richard smiled,  
Eliza just smiled and when the caller ID changed to Dean, she flipped open her phone and put it to her ear.

"Eliza?" Sam's voice hurried,  
"Sam? What are you doing with Deans phone?" she asked confused.  
"Where are you?" Sam snapped,  
"I'm in town,"  
"In town where?"  
"Sam what's wrong with you?"  
Eliza heard the brothers arguing about loudspeaker before she heard Deans gruff voice.  
"Are you alone?" he asked, and Eliza could hear the Impalas engine in the background.  
"No, I'm with Richard, the guy from the store." Eliza said into her phone before smiling at Richard.  
"Where are you? Look 'liza he's dangerous get away from him." Deans voice hurried,  
"Erm, I'm near the flats we passed on our way into town."  
Dean heard a thud and Eliza giving a small whimper.  
"'liza?" Dean shouted into the phone, "Eliza are you there?"

"Sorry your pretty young friend can't come to the phone right now." Richards voice purred down the phone.  
"Where is she you son of bitch? I swear if you hurt her!"  
Dean growled into the phone.  
"You'll do what?" Richards voice mocked before be ended the car.

"Dean?" Sam asked his brother in the drivers seat, "Dean what's happened?" he almost shouted.  
Dean tightened his grip on the steering wheel until his knuckles turned white, "That bastards got her."  
"What? Where? Is is alive."  
"I don't know." Dean gritted out.  
"Fuck!" Sam cursed punching the dashboard of the Impala. Dean glared at the road, he'd lecture Sam about hurting his baby once they had Eliza back.  
"I swear if he touches her I'll rip his bones out his body and-"  
Sam started only to be interrupted by Dean,  
"What's up with you and her?" the older Winchester snapped, knowing that they were close to the flats and he this would be the only chance to get the truth from his brother.  
"I like her Dean," Sam mumbled,  
"Well I like her too but I'm not acting all weird."  
"I mean I, well have the hots for her," Sam sighed  
"You're finally gonna get laid," Dean said triumphantly.

The boys parked outside the flat and quickly pulled their guns out of the back.  
"Where you you think she'd be?" Sam asked,  
"Up there," Dean mumbled pointing at the highest floor, where Richard was closing a window, oblivious to being observed.  
The hunters nodded to each other before sprinting into the building. Sam and Dean stood silently, hidden around the corner to the room they had seen Richard in. They were being as Richard was stood outside the room locking the door before walking down the corridor away from hiding brothers.  
They waited with baited breath until they heard footsteps on the staircase going down.

Sam rushed to the door of the room before barging it with his shoulder, knocking it off his hinges.  
"Didn't realise you were that strong," Dean mumbled as he and Sam cautiously ebbed their way into the room, guns raised as a precaution.  
"Eliza?" Sam called but didn't receive an answer.  
Dean pushed a one of the apartment doors open before calling his brother over.  
Sam rushed into the room after Dean. Inside, on a for poster bed were two tied up women. Eliza was one, blood around her temple and her eyes closed, taking shallow breaths. The other was a scared young blond woman, wide wake and almost hyperventilating. Both were gagged with their hands tied behind their backs, lay on their sides.  
Dean ran to the blond as Sam did with Eliza.  
"It's okay," Dean assured the blond, cutting her restraints before handing Sam the nice, "were going to get you out." Dean said as the blond launched at him and clung to him.

Sam cut Elizas wrists free before rolling her over onto her back, "Eliza? Eliza wake up." he nudged her.  
Eliza scrunched her face slightly, "Five more minutes." she whined and Sam chuckled at her.  
Eliza opened her eyes slightly and blinked at Sams face hovering over her own, "So you and Dean make up?" she smirked before lightly pushing him out of her personal space and standing up next to him. He wrapped one arm around her slim waist and pulled her towards him, "Don't you know not to go off with strangers?" he smiled slightly.  
"Well you and Dean are strange enough." she smiled.

After Richard came back he was greeted with a frying pan to the face and after tying him up, Dean phoned the police and told the blonde woman to pretend they were never there.  
Eliza was in the bathroom quickly washing blood of her face before they'd have to leave.  
The younger Winchester stood in front of the tied up man.  
"I would have taken her before killing her," the man spat up at Sam, "your friend, can you imagine her writhing underneath me?"  
Lifting a large hand Sam punching the man in the face making his head snap to once side and his lip gush blood but Sam didn't stop, he pulled his arm back again smacking the man in the face once more. Cartilage crunched beneath hard knuckles.  
Sam barely registered his brother hauling him away from the tied man, he smirked in satisfaction at the mans broken, bloodied and disfigured nose. Dean laughed at the sight, bastard deserved it.

The ride back to the motel was quick, they had left when the police arrived leaving the woman to make a statement.  
Dean left the other hunters in the car as he went to book the rooms.  
"Do you have two separate rooms with a king in each?" he smiled evilly as the man behind the desk nodded and fetched the keys.  
When he got back to the car, Dean found Eliza, with a light blush, snuggled in Sams arms as he leaned against the Impala.  
"You two are sharing a room," Dean smirked throwing Sam the set of keys, which he caught one handed.  
"Why are we in a separate room?" Eliza asked, turning to face Dean though still encased by Sam's arms, he rested his chin on her head making her laugh and try to shake him off.  
"'cus I plan on having company," he winked.

Once they had they dumped their bags in their respective rooms, Dean and Eliza were sat on the bed in Eliza and Sams room while Sam was in the shower.  
"Dean, I think you're trying to encourage something," Eliza smiled at her friend,  
"Me? Nope, don't know what you mean," Dean smirked cockily,  
"Glad I found you again Dean, I was getting lonely." Eliza admitted.  
"Is that you admitting that you missed me?"  
"Well you are my badass brother figure!" Eliza laughed and Dean shot her a genuine smile, he was glad that Sam could be happy with someone like Eliza.  
"Dean?"  
"Yeah?"  
Eliza crawled round on the bed so she was sat behind Dean before wrapping her arms around his shoulders.  
"I did miss you," She smiled, "I hope Sam can keep up with the pair of us against him."  
Dean laughed at her before removing himself from her hug and leaning over to ruffle her hair.  
Hearing the shower turn off, Dean stood to take his leave.  
"Don't do anything I wouldn't do," Dean smirked as he walked towards the door. A pillow bounced off the back of his head making Dean turn, with a raised eyebrow, to look at Eliza trying to seem innocent. Shaking his head Dean left, planning to go to the nearest bar.

Jumping up off the bed, Eliza went over and picked the pillow up, when she turned she faced with the breathtaking sight of Sam, his sculptured chest glistening with moisture, in just his boxers as he stood trying to dry his hair with a towel.

Putting the pillow back on the bed and having already gotten changed into her giant t-shirt to sleep in, Eliza sat on the bed as Sam walked over.  
"Dean gone out?" he asked, dropping his towel on a chair before walking to the bed, completely unaware of how sexy he looked.  
Eliza nodded in response before turning her head so Sam wouldn't see her blush. Sam had different ideas as be placed a large paw on one side of the young brunettes face making her turn to face him.

He gave her chaste kiss before whispering against her lips, "Have you gotten to know me better yet?"  
"Depends."  
"On what?"  
"If you still want me."  
"Course I do," Sam cast her a breathtaking smile, "So I guess I'm your boyfriend now?"  
"Boyfriend?" Eliza laughed, "You're a giant not a boy!"  
Sam smiled and kissed her lips before moving his hands to her sides and tickling her through her t-shirt.  
With a squeak, the female hunter tried to squirm away but found herself trapped under her new boyfriend's huge frame.  
Eliza gasped as Sam pressed kisses down the sides of neck and under her jaw while his strong hand ran up and down her sides sensually, causing her t-shirt to ride up to her stomach, leaving her lower half only covered by her underwear.

Eliza flushed red until a sharp pain on her side of her neck distracted her from her embarrassment.  
"You bit me!" Eliza accused as Sams handsome face smirked above her own.  
"Marking my territory," he smirked,  
"I'm your territory now, am I?" Eliza asked, eyebrow raised.  
"And mine only." Sam growled.  
Eliza giggled wrapping her arms around his neck, "That why you were growling in the store, think I didn't notice?"  
Sam blushed lightly, "Sorry."  
"Don't be." she smiled pulling his down for a fiery kiss. Their tongues battled for dominance as Sam rolled his hips against hers making them both moan into the kiss.  
Eliza gasped as Sam's coarse fingers ghosted across her stomach before pulling her off the bed to let her t-shirt be pulled over her head.  
Lying back, Eliza blushed as Sam leaned back to gaze at his girlfriend in just her panties, her breasts rising with her deep breaths.  
Leaned down Sam kissed down her jaw, enjoying the noises she made, and carried on until his face was between her breasts.  
"I like it here," he mumbled against her skin making Eliza giggle. She bit her lip at the tingling sensations he gave her and he ran the tip of his tongue down her stomach before pulling down her underwear with his teeth.  
She moaned as his breath tingled her womanhood.

Sam pulled of her underwear with one hand before running his hands along her leg appreciatively and then spreading them.  
Leaning down between her legs he ran his tongue along her sex, delighted by the moan he received as she arched her back. Holding her legs apart, Sam pushed his tongue deep inside of her.  
Her eyes fluttered open as well as her mouth and she let out a long breathy moan. Moving one large hand, Sam used his thumb to press and rub her bundle of nerves.  
"Oooh! Ah, Sa-ah-am!" Eliza moaned squeezing her eyes shut, her lower belly coiled as she threaded her finger though his mess of brown hair. Sam moaned at the sensation, pressing down harder with his thumb and pushing further with his tongue.  
"Oh, god!" Eliza moaned, her face bright red as her climax washed over her. 

When Eliza opened her eyes, her breath still shaky, she smiled up at Sam.  
"Wow," she breathed, his smile simply grew as he leaned down to kiss her. With a grin, a lot of effort, Eliza spun them, so she was lay on top of her new lover, before she shimmed down so her face hovered above his tented boxers.

"What are you doing?" He asked, wide-eyed.  
"Returning the favour, of course." She purred, before pulling down his boxers and taking them off. It was Eliza's turn to stare wide-eyed, Sam was _large_ everywhere.

Holding onto his large shaft, Eliza gently lapped at the leaking head; Sam threw his head back with a moan. Eliza smiled, she could torture him if she pleased but decided too be nice and pleasure him. Leaning down, the young woman took the head into her mouth and sucked; Sam bucked his hips and moaned as he threaded his fingered through her long hair. Moving her self so that she was sat on his legs, to stop him from bucking, Eliza swallowed as much as she could of him, working the rest with her hand.

The hold on her hair was starting to hurt, but Eliza carried on regardless, she moaned around his member, the vibrations making him moan loudly. She knew he would last much longer. Sam used his grip on her hair to guide her head as she sucked him into the wet warmth of her mouth. With a loud moan, Sam finished in her mouth, Eliza swallowing all he had to give.

Constantly smiling, Sam pulled his boxers back on and Eliza her sleep kit before he pulled her close. He had wanted more, what sane man wouldn't but he didn't want to push her just far now he had just found her. 

**Please review? I think there will be OC love for Dean soon, he seems so lonely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: THANK YOU! For all my reviews!**

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

The next morning, Sam and Eliza met Dean outside their room, in front the Impala. Dean was leaning against his baby, sunglasses on as he stood hunched in his jacket.  
"Good night?" Eliza smiled,  
"From what I can remember," he groaned, his own voice worsening his hangover, "What about you two?" he asked.  
Eliza blushed lightly and Sam gave him a grin, "Yeah a good night."  
Dean smirked before he reluctantly handed Sam the keys and got in the passenger seat. When in the car, Sam grinned evilly before turning the radio on, a heavy metal song rattled around the car. Dean sank further into his jacket with a string of wonderfully creative curses.  
Eliza rolled her eyes at the boys and leaning over from the back, she jabbed the radio off.  
"Love you 'Liza," Dean mumbled from inside his jacket.  
Eliza laughed and kissed Sams cheek before sitting back.

They pulled up a small cafe, all hungry and ready for breakfast. Sitting down in a booth, Eliza was across Sam with Dean at the head of the table, his own head in his hands willing away his headache.

"What do you two want?" Sam asked, glancing over a menu.  
"Pie." Dean grunted.  
"Ice-cream" Eliza chirped.  
Both Winchesters stared at her before Dean laughed, "I see your eating habits are as weird as ever."  
Eliza stuck her tongue out at him.  
"Ice-cream isnt really a good breakfast," Sam said slowly.  
Dean groaned, "Don't start this argument Sammy, her dad couldn't make her eat normally, our dad couldn't either and my head can't take it this morning."  
Eliza smiled triumphantly as Sam shrugged and got up to go order their food.  
"So break any more beds last night?" Dean smirked,  
"No," Eliza blushed.  
"What did you do?"  
"I thought you didn't like girly moments?"  
"No, I'm making sure that my little Sammy is looking after you."  
"Ahh, Dean the chivalrous." Eliza laughed pulling a stray hair behind her ear.  
"Eliza are you gonna tell me -" Dean started but Eliza 'sshh'ed him as Sam sat back down.  
"What you guys talking about?" Sam asked suspiciously,  
"Eliza was just telling me - ouch!" he groaned when Eliza stamped on his foot under the table.  
Sam raised his eyebrow at the pair as Dean held his foot under the table and Eliza did her best innocent face.  
Shaking his head, Sam decided to drop it.

Not long after they'd placed their orders an old woman wobbled over to the trio with their meals.  
"Who ordered the ice-cream?" the old woman asked and Eliza raised her hand with a big smile, "Thought you'd be a kid." the woman looked down at Eliza.  
Eliza shrugged and Dean mumbled that she was just weird.  
The woman handed them their respective meals and wobbled off again.  
Dean dug into his pie eagerly, hoping the food would suppress his self-induced pain. Sam ignored his food in favour of watching Eliza lick ice-cream off her spoon before sucking the spoon in her mouth. Sam groaned at the mental images that crowded his brain of the night before as he felt blood rush down to his groin.  
Eliza took another spoon full of ice-cream, giving it the same treatment, Sam groaned mentally before trying to focus himself of his toast that had been neglected until now.

Dean, who had watched Sam from behind his sun-glasses with a raised eyebrow, smirked. He knew what effect Eliza was having on his little brother, even if the woman herself didn't.

Dean snickered at his brother, "You okay there Sammy boy?"  
Sam shifted awkwardly, trying to relieve the pressure on his groin, "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"  
"Seem to be having some issues there." Deans eyebrows waggle suggestively over his sunglasses.  
Sam paled when he realised that Dean knew be was suffering.  
Eliza, who was oblivious to the power of her actions, looked up at her boyfriend, "What's wrong Sam?"  
"Nothing, really." he smiled, his cute dimples showing before he pushed some toast in his mouth.

Shrugging Eliza resumed eating her ice-cream breakfast, unaware of the turmoil in her boyfriends head as he tried to suppress the mental images.  
"So 'Liza, Sammy," Dean said as he finished his breakfast, "I think we should go see Bobby. Te car could use a tune up, we need more ammo and he usually has an interesting case for us."  
"Yeah!" Eliza cheered, "I haven't seen Bobby in ages."  
Sam nodded in agreement while the brunette woman resumed her spoon torture.  
Seeing this, Sam groaned in annoyance and tried to sit comfortably.  
Hearing his groan, Eliza looked up, concern glistening in her bright eyes, "Sam? Are you sure you're okay?" 

Dean smirked, "The way your pleasuring your spoon is giving Sammy ideas."  
Sam flushed red instantly, glaring angrily at his bother, his mouth opening and closing quickly, willing and insult appear.  
Eliza tilted her head in confusion, looking from her spoon to the blushing giant, "Ooooh!" She said, finally understanding, before winking at Sam and mouthing 'later' to him, making his blush burn deeper and his crotch throb in anticipation.  
Dean laughed loudly at his brothers embarrassment, making a few people in the diner turn to look at them.

They paid soon after and left, Sam walking slightly strange and pulling his jacket over the obvious bulge in his jeans. Dean opened the door to the back seat before crawling in and laying down, his jacket over his head.  
"Sam you drive, I'm sleeping," He mumbled from under his make-shift blanket, "And don't think about doing _anything _in my car."  
Sam laughed shaking his head and walking around to the drivers' seat and Eliza jumped in the passengers.

In the second hour of driving, when she was sure that Dean's snores were not fake, Eliza leaned over to Sam and rested her head on his shoulder. He smiled brightly, though she couldn't see this, and thanked whoever was watching over him for sending her to him.  
"Sam?" She whispered lightly.  
"Yeah?" He whispered back.  
"Did you really like what I was doing at breakfast?"  
Sam gulped, "Yeah."  
"What did you like about it?" she whispered against his ear before licking it then sucking his ear lobe.  
Sam gasped, his grip on the wheel tightening, "Er, I – um," He stuttered slightly and gasped again when he felt the other hunters hand sliding painfully slowly from his knee across his thigh.  
"It reminded me of last night," Sam admitted lowly, when he felt her hand kneading his thigh, getting close to his groin but never close enough for his liking.

"So, you wanna do that again?" she smiled seductively against the flesh of his neck before nipping there. Her hands pressed on groin as she bit his neck hard. Sam groaned loudly, closed his eyes and bucked his hips, making the Impala swerve slightly.  
"Yeah," He rasped out, suddenly feeling too confided in his clothes.

"Not in my car you fucking wont." Dean growled behind them.  
Eliza turned and glared at the man still covered in his jacket, "I thought you were asleep." She pouted.  
"Sorry Dean." Sam mumbled, completely embarrassed.

They travelled the next hour in silence. Eliza had a sinking feeling that the brothers were angry with her, until she glanced over at Sam, who smiled at her before mouthing 'later'.

**Short one I know got a lot on at the moment. Review please?**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: THANK YOU! For all my reviews! **

**Warnings: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DONT LIKE? DONT READ.**

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

"Bobby!" Eliza squealed as she jumped out the Impala and tackled the hunter, jumping up and wrapping her legs around him in a tight hug.  
"'Ello 'liza!" he laughed, holding the young woman so she wouldn't fall, "Ello boys." he greeted the Winchester brothers.  
"Hey Bobby," Dean grinned, his hangover gone.  
"Why don't you ever greet me like that?" Sam smiled at Eliza, who was still clung to Bobby.  
"The opportunity never presented itself." She smiled and Sam opened his arms. With a grin, Eliza wiggled her way out of Bobby's grasp, stood, turned and jumped into Sams arms.  
"Happy now?" she asked, poking his nose, he nodded before brushing his lips against hers.  
Dean gagged, "Love birds make me wanna puke."  
Bobby snickered, "Ye just jealous."  
"Yeah Dean," Eliza stuck her tongue out at him.

The three followed Bobby into his house, Eliza still attached to the largest hunters front, not that Sam minded.  
"Knew you'd be coming 'liza, but I didn't you boys." Bobby told them.  
"How'd you know 'liza'd be here?" Dean asked, suspicious as always.  
Bobby looked around his mountain of books before be found the small white envelope he was looking for, reaching out he offered it to Eliza who, regrettably, had to wiggle out of Sams hold to get it.  
"It's from your brother and sister-in-law," Bobby explained, "you know what Cindy is like with her premonitions, she knew you were coming here."  
Eliza shrugged before ripping open the envelope and pulling out it's contents. Photographs, the envelope was full of photographs.  
Eliza squealed happily, which immediately put the three men on edge, waiting for a fight.  
"Pictures of my nephew!" she jumped around looking at the photos of a small bundle being held by her strong brother, one of him alone surround by toys in his crib, one of him with his mother and one of all three of them together.  
"Philip Tempest," she smiled and Sam couldn't help but smile as well, she was so beautiful when she was happy, maybe if their lives weren't so fucked up they could think about children and a future. 

"Thought he was gonna name his kid after me," Dean mumbled shrugging his jacket off and walking through it the living room, the other three followed.  
"He was drunk and you'd just stopped him from getting ravished by a cross dresser with black teeth, he'd have told you anything." Eliza laughed as put the pictures in her wallet for safe keeping.

"So how long you guys staying for?" Bobby asked as Dean fell back into a chair.  
"Until you kick us out." Dean smirked.  
"If you don't mind us staying that is?" Sam said to Bobby before glaring at Dean for being rude.  
"Ya know I dunt mind." Bobby replied to Sam.  
"Yeah but be didn't have to be so rude," Sam mumbled as he wrapped one arm around Eliza's waist and pulled her, with a squeak, so that her back rested against his solid chest.

"Speaking of rude," Dean glared at his brother, "I should castrate you for nearly desecrating my baby."  
Sam flushed red as did the young woman leaning on him.  
"I, er, we, erm.." Sam mumbled trying to find the words, technically they hadn't done anything but he knew it would be a long time until Dean let him drive again.  
Bobby shook his head, and mumbling about damn kids that liked to invade his peace, he walked off into the back room to phone back a hunter he had been on the phone with before. 

"Sammy I'm not really gonna cut off your pride," Dean laughed, knowing that he'd gotten one up on his brother for the moment.  
Eliza smiled before pulling away from Sam, "I'm going the shower, play nice while I'm gone boys." she smiled before leaning up and kissing Sam gently.  
"Want any company in the shower?" Dean joked.  
Sam growled in possessive warning before throwing one of Bobby's old hard pillows at Deans face.  
Shaking her head, Eliza disappeared up the stairs. 

"Woah man, chill," Dean mumbled after catching the pillow, "I didn't mean anything by it and you know that."  
"It wasn't funny Dean." Sam grumbled.  
"Seriously dude, I thought you'd have worked this out of your system when you and 'Liza got together."  
"Got what out my system?"  
"That stupid possessiveness of yours, that's what! I'm you're brother, and before you even knew her she was like a sister to me."  
"So that's it? You know her longer so you think you can flirt with her even though she's mine?"  
"Sammy what the hell is wrong with you?"  
"With me? It's you Dean. The good little solider who looked after someone so he could get in their pants."  
"I already told you me and 'Liza never did anything like that."  
The brothers, now stood, glared off against each other. Sam's nostrils flared as he glared down at his brother. Dean, who was used to not being as tall as his brother, held his ground, he broad frame giving him a strong presence.  
"Eliza go back upstairs." Dean grumbled his eyes not leaving his brothers angry features.  
Sam's head snapped round to look at his girlfriend stood timidly in the doorway, she had heard their arguing when she got upstairs, so instead of going in the shower, she had come down to investigate. How had Dean known she was there? He hadn't heard her.  
"Dean -" Eliza started before the oldest Winchester interrupted her.  
"I said, go back upstairs Eliza."  
Sam fumed, Dean trying to control his girlfriend just like dad had them.  
Eliza knew that Dean was trying to look out for her, but she also knew that if she didn't diffuse the situation fast it would only get worse.  
"Sam," she said softly as was walked to his side and held onto his strong arm, "why don't we go upstairs?" she smiled.  
Dean raised an eyebrow at her.  
"Come on," she whispered, leaning up and licking the side of his neck before biting his ear, "It's later Sam, come on."  
Dean watched as his large brother let himself be lead upstairs by the young woman, he scowled, he loved his brother, couldn't live without him, but he didn't want 'liza to get hurt because of their fight.  
Dean mentally corrected himself, Sam would never hurt 'Liza.  
With a heavy sigh, Dean decided it was time to go tune up the car. 

Sam lay, sprawled on the bed as his girlfriend had pushed him down onto it. Eliza stood, hands on hips, staring down at her tall sexy boyfriend.  
"What were you and Dean arguing about?" she asked.  
Sam groaned in annoyance, he was never going to get laid at this rate.  
"Well?" Eliza said impatiently.  
"I didn't like him flirting with you." Sam mumbled, not looking at his girlfriend.  
Eliza raised an eyebrow and Sam repeated himself loudly.  
"Sam," Eliza said softly before crawling on the bed and straddled his hips, "Dean is a flirt. End of. But he doesn't mean anything by it sexy, not with me anyway."  
"Sexy?" Sam raised an eyebrow and his cheeks flushed slightly at her calling him that.  
"Incredibly," she smirked before leaning down and running the tip of her tongue up his neck and across his Adams apple.  
Sam gasped before pulling his girlfriends head down and smashing his lips against hers.  
Eliza gasped, which Sam took full advantage of by pushing his tongue up into her mouth making them both moan loudly. 

Sam ran his large hands over her back while they kissed before cupping her rear and pulling her closer which make her grind against him. He moaned into the kiss before repeating the action and moaning again as the sweet friction caused his groin to wake up.  
Feeling Sams bulge through his jeans, Eliza moaned in both pleasure and anticipation, she had seen how large he was and was slightly worried that he may be too big and hurt her. However all rational thought left her when her shirt did as Sam pulled it over her hand tossed it onto the floor and before she could gasp, Sam tongue was attacking her mouth again. He was sat up on the bed, his girlfriend moaning and grinding his in lap, Sam's fingers ghosted up her back before coming to her front and groping her both of her breasts making the woman moan into the kiss and squirm in his lap.

"I want you so badly," he whispered against his girlfriends lips before kissing down the side of her neck, his hands never stopping their massaging.  
Eliza shivered in pleasure, as Sam stared into her eyes waiting approval like a puppy, Eliza nodded before pushing her lips to his and pulling his shirt off.  
Sam smiled before wrapping his arms tightly around her and raising to a kneel, resulting in her legs wrapping tightly around him and them grinding against each other. Turning his body, Sam lay Eliza down with him on top still encased in her long shapely legs.  
When Sam leaned down to capture her lips again, he scowled to find a hand on his chest stopping him, Eliza smiled up at him before reaching her arms behind herself and undoing her bra before taking it off and throwing it on the floor.

Sam smiled before leaning down to suck one of her nipples, while he pinched the other lightly, her head to the side and cheeks flushed, Eliza moaned lightly, the sound delighting Sams ears.  
All too soon, Sams jeans and boxers became unbearably tight and his girlfriends delicious moans threatening to make him come in his pants and that would be too embarrassing to live done. Clothes were pulled off and thrown to the floor untill both were naked. Using his strong arms, the male hunter lifted his lover enough to pull the cover from underneath them and push it to the side for later. 

Both smiled happily as their skin rubbed against each other.  
Eliza's legs wrapped around Sams hips again as he slid his throbbing erection into her. He moaned into her neck at the hot, wet and unbearably tight sensation.  
He pulled halfway out before slamming back, the young woman threw her head back with a moan, her eyes fluttering in pleasure.  
Soft moans breathed into Sam's ear as they made love, her breath hitched in her chest as she felt her lower belly tighten with pleasure.  
"Sa-am!" She moaned loudly in his ear.  
"Ah! Eliz-ah! Im gonna- ahh, hmm!" he moaned in his seductively deep voice. With a cry Eliza let her orgasm wash over with an intensity she had never experienced, the muscles of her heat constricted pulling Sam into his own orgasm. 

Pulling out of his panting lover, Sam fell down heavily next to Eliza before pulling her to his sweat glistened chest.  
Smiling, the female hunter leaned up to kiss the large man softly before snuggling her face back into her chest.

Smiling in contentment, the pair fell into a light sleep. Unfortunately, soon after falling to sleep the couple were woken by someone trying to thump the door down.  
"Sammy! 'Liza!" Dean voice was far too loud, "We gotta go now! Bobby's found some vampires near here. Now."

**Review please? **


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: THANK YOU! For all my reviews! **

**Warnings: may contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

Sam, who had been the first to get dressed between kisses and caresses, jogged down the stairs to meet Dean who was stood at the bottom.  
Dean smirked at his brother.  
"What?" Sam asked, blushing under his brothers mocking stare.  
"You seem to have a spring in your step." Dean smirked.  
Sam gave a breathy laugh, still blushing.  
"You sly - Sammy got laid!" Dean laughed, "Maybe bow you won't be such a stick in the mud."  
Sam just smiled, which widened even further when his lover jogged down the stairs to stand in from of them.  
"So what are we dealing with?" Eliza asked, blushing under Deans knowing look and Sams appreciative gaze that ran over her.  
"Nest of Vampires not too far from here," Dean said shoving his hands in his jacket pockets, "We need to get some dead mans blood and finish them before night comes around."  
"But what if their good vampires Dean? You can't deny they exist, we met some." Eliza asked to the man she considered a brother.  
Dean grinned at 'liza, "Nah, good ol' evil vampires that needs slaying, Bobby got a lotta leads on this one, we know these ones need exterminating."  
Eliza nodded and Dean lead the way out to the car with her following. Glancing over her shoulder, the brunette woman caught her boyfriend staring at her backside.  
He smiled innocently, like a child who had been caught. Eliza giggled before wiggling her hips playfully and striding out to catch up with Dean, knowing that Sam was watching her body all the way to the Impala. 

"Right, me and Sammy will go check out the nest, 'Liza you fetch the blood."  
"Why can't I help with the nest?" Eliza pouted, hoping Sam would persuade Dean as Dean himself never caved for the pout.  
When Sam looked ready to plead Elizas case, Dean rolled his eyes, "Look, you're just fetching the blood while we recon, you won't miss any action."  
"Okay!" the female hunter chirped before climbing in the back seat of the car. 

The boys dropped Eliza off at the mortuary, complete with fake IDs, before driving to the nest.  
"Vampires," Dean mumbled, "Still sounds stupid."  
Nodding in agreement, Sam opened the boot to choose their weapons.  
"Soo?" Dean asked as he looked over his crossbow.  
The larger hunter frowned in confusion, "Soo, what?"  
"So, how was she?" Dean smirked as he checked over the trigger of the crossbow.  
Sam scoffed, his face flushing red, he couldn't really find the words to answer his nosey brother.  
"Bad?" Dean asked to Sams lack of answer.  
"No!" Sam shouted all to quickly.  
A smirk burst through Deans features, "Ah, sounds like Sammy boy had fun," Dean smirked.  
Sam, and his bright red face, ignored Dean.  
"Dean?" Sam asked eventually,  
"Yeah?"  
"I think I, kind of, well.." he mumbled off into his jacket.  
"Kind of what?"  
"I like her Dean."  
"We established this a while ago,"  
"No I mean I more then like her, or have the hots for her..."  
"Don't say it Sammy! That word is forbidden in my presence."  
"I think I love her." Sam mumbled as he ran his hand along his own crossbow.  
"You don't have to L-word her just because you had sex with her."  
"I know that but," Sam sighed, "I dunno."  
Dean rolled his eyes, "Well that makes sense. Look Sammy, we know she likes you, but we don't known, it's any more then that and asking her could ruin things between you."  
Sam sighed heavily. 

Eliza paid the taxi driver with hustled money as she was dropped of at the edge of the woods.  
The driver, a sweet middle-aged man, had warned her a pretty young woman like herself shouldn't be wondering around in secluded forests on her own. Eliza had smiled at the mans kindness before assuring him she could take care of herself.  
It's didn't take the female hunter long to find the Impala. Dean was just shutting the trunk, both equipped with a cross bow.  
Eliza smiled to herself as she watched them, before frowning, why hadn't they surveyed the area yet? Sure Eliza hadn't been long at all, a quick bat of her eyelashes at the young security guard and she'd gotten access to fetch the blood, but they should have at least left the car by now.

Since trying to sneak up on the brothers might had resulted in her being pelted with arrows, Eliza decided to walk slowly down the car, making no attempt to hide herself.  
Sensing movement behind him, Dean swing around, crossbow raised to shoot before lowering it when he saw Eliza stood with her hands raised in mock surrender.  
"Get it?" Dean asked, Eliza nodded taking the beaker from her jacket pocket and handed it to the oldest Winchester.  
"Right," he said as he put his bow on the car so he could open the jar, "kill any vampires you see, this nest is particularly bitchy when people are tryin' to kill them according to Bobby. First person to find any humans is in charge of getting them out and to the car. Got it?"  
"Yes sir." Eliza saluted while Sam simply nodded.

The nest had taken residence in an old hunting lodge, it's former habitants made delectable meals. The trio climbed in through the window on the bottom floor, carefully not to land to heavily as to cause attention to themselves or wake anyone.  
In front of them were at least six old mattresses with slumbering forms on them. The floor was littered with booze bottles and butt-ends from cigarettes. The reception desk now formed a cage, with metal bars sticking crudely out of the wood and penetrating the low ceiling. Dean walked slowly towards the cage, keeping his bow raised.

At the cage bars, Dean leaned one arm through to nudge the leg inside the cage. The body twitched and moaned lightly. Dean shook the limb again. This time it moved as the the owner sat up to stare at Dean through the bars.  
It was a woman, slightly older then Eliza, with long red hair down to her breasts and sparkling green eyes, blurry with lack of sleep.  
"Anna?" Dean whispered incredulously  
"Dean?" the woman whispered pushing herself up against the bars to look at him.  
"I'm gonna get you out of here, just stay quiet." he whispered before starting to pick at the locks.

Eliza smiled from her place near the door after watching the exchange, how she had missed Anna!  
"They know each other?" Sam whispered not looking at Eliza or lowering his gun.  
"They used to date, for quite a while actually." Eliza whispered back as she watched Dean help a limping Anna out of the reception-cage.  
Sam was inwardly shocked, Dean didn't date, especially not for long periods of time.  
"She said love to him." Eliza explained.

Dean wrapped one arm around the redheads slim waist as he led her to the exit. Glancing up, Dean cursed when he saw a man behind Sam, he had a black shirt that contested his pearly white skin and shoulder length black hair. The mans yes flashed dangerously.  
"Sammy!" Dean shouted, forgetting about the slumbering vampires.  
A wide-eyed Sam spun around but before be could do anything the man pushed against his chest and the hunter was launched backwards to land on a sleeping form.

Eliza went to run to help Sam against the now awake Vampires but a strong hand wrapped around her ankle and she was pulled face-first to the floor. With an inelegant 'ooft' the brunette woman was flipped onto her back and dragged underneath the man.

With one hand on either side of her head, she was pinned underneath the vampire. His eyes flashed dangerously as his nostrils flared and Eliza was struck with the horrific realisation that the Vampire was taking in her scent.

Dead mans blood splashed across her face as an arrow dug into the vampires shoulder. Hissing, the vampire jumped forward to attack but his delayed reactions because of the Dean mans blood meant that Dean, who had fired the arrow, had change to dodge the vampire, lift Anna and run towards the exit with Sam not far behind.  
Eliza jumped up and grabbed onto Sams hand as they ran out the door, followed by the hissing and stomping of the vampires, who stomped inside the lodge  
They knew the vampires would be after them that night.  
"Well, that went well." Dean grumbled.

**Review please? **


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: THANK YOU! For all my reviews! **

**Warnings: MATURE CONTENT IN THIS CHAPTER! DONT LIKE? DONT READ.**

**Warnings: Later will contain sexual/adult content, scary/compromising situations, death, blood, gore, swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the anything other then my character 'Eliza'**

"Right, we get back, rest and kick their asses in a couple of hours." Dean decided as he drove the Impala from the forest to Bobby's house.  
Anna was lay on the backseat with her head in Eliza's lap, the poor woman was tired and suffering from blood loss, not to mention being only a seat away from the man she was still in love with made things bleak.

Eliza watched Dean in the rear view mirror, when he thought no one was watching he would glance up to watch Anna's form with softened eyes. Eliza sighed inwardly, the pair was still very much in love with each other, that much was obvious to Eliza but Dean couldn't take love or the 'L-word' as he called it and Anna was still pained over Dean leaving her because of her feelings towards him. This was either going to end well or very, very badly.  
Sam Winchester sat in the front seat as always, his large frame slightly hunched. He had been staring out the window since they got in the car, but had not uttered a word. After his conversation with his brother earlier the large hunter was pondering his last girlfriend, Jess, and the concept of love.  
As they pulled up at Bobby's, Sam was sure that he did in fact love the brunette in the backseat, more so then he had loved Jess, even though he had known Eliza for such a small period of time. But thoughts of Jess had wormed into his mind and he found himself reliving her death until the strong hand of his brother on his shoulder pulled him back to reality.  
Dean pulled himself out of the car before walking around, pulling the red headed woman out the car and carrying her inside. 

While Sam was explaining to Bobby what had happened on their hunt and their knew guest, he found that Bobby knew Anna from when her and Dean had dated.  
Sam shrugged it off, thinking any hunger worth their ammo knew Bobby. 

Eliza was getting changed when Sam walked into their shared room. Her natural prude raising to the fore, the woman pulled a towel up to cover her bra clad chest.  
Chuckling, Sam closed the door, pulled off his jacket and jumper until he was just in a shirt before stepping forward and pulling his lover into his arms.  
"Don't hide from me," he murmured into her neck.  
She sighed at the sensation, letting the towel drop to the floor.  
"That's better," he smiled before leaning down and claiming her lips. Eliza smiled into the kiss as her fingers found the front of his jeans and she unbuttoned them. Her small hand slipped into his boxers and stroked her boyfriends large member to hardness. Sam groaned into the kiss, one of his large hands on the back of her head crushing her lips to his.

Kneeling, Eliza pulled his jeans and boxers down to his knees, her hand still stoking Sam, making him moan. Leaning forward, she licked his weeping tip; the salty taste sticking to her tongue, Sam moaned bucking his hips forward and threading his large fingers through her hair.  
Holding his member with one hand, she leaned forward and licked up the vein on the underside of his erection.  
"Ah!" he moaned loudly trying to thrust his cock into her mouth.  
Eliza smirked before sucking in head vigorously. His member pulsed as she took as much of him as she could into his mouth, working the rest with her hand.  
"Ah, ah, ooh!" he moaned, using her hair to pull her head to take more of him. She knew her lover was about to cum, so Eliza sucked harder.  
"Ah!" Sam moaned loudly, "Jess!"  
Wide-eyed Eliza pulled away from him and scrambled back to stare at her boyfriend who opened his mouth repeatedly trying to find an explanation.  
Eyes blurred with tears, Eliza grabbed a t-shirt and her gun off the bed before running out the room with Sam shouting after her to wait. 

Running down the stairs, Eliza pulled the shirt over her head and shoved her gun in waistband. She could hear Sam falling about tying to pull his clothes up and shouting at her to wait.  
Hearing the commotion, Dean walked out to the bottom of the staircase just in time for Eliza to run into him, she tried to push herself away from him but Dean held onto the tops of her arms.  
"'Liza? 'Liza what is it?" he asked trying to get her attention away from beating him. She glared up with wet eyes, tears threatening to spill.  
"Let me go Dean." she whimpered.  
"What's happened?" Dean demanded not letting go.  
"I thought, I , well, I love him Dean and he was thinking about someone else." Eliza whimpered letting stray get roll down her cheeks, which Dean quickly wiped away. 

"Eliza!" Sam shouted as he ran down the stairs towards his brother and her.  
"Go on, and be careful." Dean told the young woman before letting her go and guiding her towards to the door. Once heard her go, Dean stood in front of the door, arms folded across his chest as he glared at his brother.  
"Dean move." Sam snapped at his brother.  
"Not until you tell me what the fuck you've done to 'Liza!"  
"That's none of your business."  
"The fuck it isn't!" Dean growled angrily, "That girl is practically a sister to me and you made her cry! Know tell me what the fuck you did."  
Sam looked down ashamed, "I called her Jess."  
"I don't see why that would make her breakdown."  
"I called her Jess when we were, Erm, you know."  
"What the fuck are talking about? Oh! Wait I get ya." Dean said before smacking him upside the head, "Idiot."  
Sam flinched from the smack, "I didn't mean too, I've just been think about Jess a lot today and –"  
"What are you waiting for shit head, go after your woman and grovel." Dean growled angrily and as Sam walked by him, Dean kicked his backside.  
Sam used his long athletic legs to his advantage, running around in search of his lost love, he didn't bother to shout her, he knew it would probably just drive her further away. 

"Fuck," Sam growled as he stared up at the darkening sky. Turning he quickly sprinted back to the house.  
"Dean!" he shouted as he burst through the door. The oldest Winchester jogged down the stairs.  
"Dean I can't find her and it's getting dark." Sam blabbered.  
Bobby appeared at the top of the stairs, "You boys have got to go kill them vampires, 'Liza will make her way back to the house, I don't think she'd have ran all the way into the forest. Anna is still asleep so it's just you too this time."  
The brothers nodded in thanks and agreement before sprinting out to the car. 

Unfortunately Bobby had been wrong, Eliza had found her way out into the forest. She was sat at the base of a large tree, her legs pulled in her chest and her arms wrapped around her legs. She had stopped crying but she still didn't notice the darkening sky until a deep voice behind her rasped, "You know, you shouldn't be out here on your own."

Eliza's head snapped round to see the vampire that had pinned her down earlier.


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: PLEASE READ.****  
****This will stay as a Sam/OC I just think Dean needs a little lovin', I'm not sure how long Anna is gonna to stay, or if she'll just make minor appearances throughout...thoughts on this would be very much appreciated.**

Eliza jumped to her feet, her hand moving down to where her trusty knife was in her boot and her other hand traveling to one of the files of dead mans blood in her jeans pocket. Eliza silently thanked whoever was watching her that she still had these things.  
"Why is a pretty young woman like yourself out here alone?" He purred.  
"Maybe I was waiting to trap you." Eliza snapped as she slowly pulled her knife out the boot and stood straight.

The vampire smiled, "Your friends scents are diluted, they are far away."  
"It won't take them long to get here."  
"We both they'd take too long. So can we get to the point?"  
"What point?" Eliza snapped, her fingers touched the vile in her pocket, she could whip it out at a moments notice.  
"Well not the points of my teeth if that's what your thinking." he chuckled darkly.  
Eliza glared at him.  
"I know why you're out here, my hearing is exceptionally good, even for my species." he continued, "My name is Darren, Eliza. I have a proposition for you."  
Eliza said nothing.

"I know that beastly man of yours called you by anothers name." Darren purred.  
"Don't call him that ." Eliza growled making Darren hold his hands up in surrender.  
"I'm sure you know, in your profession, that Vampires mate for life. I would never be unfaithful too you, in body or mind."  
Eliza's mouth fell open, "You can't seriously be suggesting that me and you -"  
Darren held his hand up to silence her, "Do you really want to go back to that house and have him tell you that he does not return your affections, that he does not love you? Do you want to see the smaller one choose his brother over you? If you go back, you'll lose everyone."  
Eliza glared at the vampire, but she knew he was right.

"How many left?" Sam panted, he was hunched over, one hand supporting himself against a tree and the other holding on tightly to his crossbow.  
Dean, who wasn't in much better shape, stood straight, "Well there were six beds and we've killed three so where half way through."  
"Shame you won't get to finish us all." a womans voice giggled evilly.  
The brothers raised their weapons at the busty blonde vampire woman and the bold male vampire stood in front of them.  
"Why don't you bring the your friend out so me and my bother here can finish you all at the same time?" Dean smirked.  
"Sorry," the woman smiled, "Our leader, Darren, is busy recruiting a mate. She's pretty, showed up when we were sleeping with these two guys, oh wait, you two guys!" she giggled darkly.  
Sam featured darkened, "He won't find Eliza."  
"He already has." The woman chimed happily. 

The bald man threw himself at Sam, who dodged to the side quickly before shooting at the man. It skimmed his cheek but caused no damage. The woman dove at Dean with a hiss, but with true Winchester flare Dean simply raised his own bow and shot her through the chest mid-leap.  
She squealed and squirmed but it came to an abrupt halt when Dean sliced her head off. 

The bald vampire roared in anger at the lose of the woman, who had indeed been his mate, before flinging himself at Dean. His blind fury gave Sam his chance to shoot the vampire, which he took, causing the bald man to crumple on the floor, dead mans blood already taking affect.  
"Where's your buddy?" Dean growled at the vampire.  
"I wonder if she's as delicious as she looks, your friend," the vampire grunted in pain, "I bet she is."  
"Where are they?" Sam growled his features darkened with anger.  
"I wonder if she'll pick one of you two as a first meal," the vampire grunted, "You two don't look too tasty though."  
With a growl Sam sliced the vampires head off.  
"The fuck Sammy?" Dean growled, "he was our only lead."  
Sam clenched his jaw in anger, "Lets split up and find her."  
Dean nodded and they went of in separate directions. 

The vampire, Darren, stepped towards Eliza, who in turn took a step back.  
"Don't be scared beautiful," the vampire purred taking another step forward and Eliza taking another back, "It won't hurt and afterwards you'll never be harmed by anothers careless whispers in the heat of passion."  
"No, I don't want this and I certainly don't want you." Eliza growled as she took another step back. Her back hit a tree trunk and Eliza held her knife out in front of her to warn him off. 

Smirking, Darren dove forward, one hand pushing her free wrist against the tree and her knife hand was pinned above her head, his hand and body covering hers.  
"Feisty little mate," he smirked down at her as she tried to wiggle away. Wrestling the knife out of her grip with the hand that was holding her wrist above her head, the vampire smirked before using his strength to trap both of her wrists behind her as he pressed her bodily painfully against the tree.

Leaning down Darren captured Eliza's lips with his own. Eliza squirmed and tried to escape the kiss. Pulling back, Darren used the knife he stole of his trapped victim to slit his own wrist, blood poured from the wound instantly.  
The oozing wrist hovered above the hunters lips, Eliza turned her head to avoid having it near her mouth. 

The vampire growled as he pulled her head by her hair and ran his tongue up her neck before whispering against her ear, "Don't worry, you'll learn to love me mate, we'll have an eternity together after all."

"Not if I have anything to say about it!" Sam's deep angry voice growled from behind them. Darren turned his head to face the furious hunter, which allowed Eliza to also see Sam, stood tall and proud with his crossbow raised to kill and an angry sneer fixed on his features.  
"Sam," Eliza whimpered.  
"I'm here Eliza," he shouted over to her, "don't worry."  
"You going to shoot me? With an arrow?" Darren chuckled darkly, "How positively primeval and ineffective."  
It was Sam's turn to smirk, "My arrows are special."  
Pulling the trigger on the crossbow and arrow coursed through the air, embedding itself in the vampires shoulder, and going through his body to pin his shoulder to the tree, giving Eliza an advantage to dive to the floor and scrambled away from her former captor.

Dean, who had heard Sam's angry voice near by, ran through the trees just behind Eliza. Pulling out his over-sized knife, Dean rushed forward and occupied himself with slicing through the vampires neck.

Eliza glanced up to see a large hand being held out to her. Sam, who was attached to the hand, shot her a small nervous smile. Slapping away the offered hand, Eliza stood by herself, still refusing to look at Sam.  
Dean walked over to the pair and flinched at the harsh tension in the air, "I'm going to go wait in the car." he mumbled quietly.

"Eliza," he whispered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean too.." he mumbled off.  
Eliza refused to look at him.  
"I'm sorry, I am," he mumbled again, "I've been thinking a lot recently about Jess and I, well when I saw that vampire just know about too.. I can't loose you."  
Eliza turned to face him and immediately regretted it, he looked like someone had stabbed his puppy.  
"It just hurt that you were thinking about someone else while I was, you know." she blushed.  
"No!" Sam aid quickly, "I wasn't imaging Jess then. I had been thinking about her all day, if I'm honest I've been thinking about the way I feel."  
"The way you feel?" she asked.  
"About you," Sam blushed under his mop of hair.  
"And what conclusion did you reach?" she raised an eyebrow and Sam dryly noted that she probably picked that up off watching Dean.  
"I think, well i believe I, what I mean is.." Sam mumbled looking at his feet.  
"You mean what? Maybe I should have just gone with the Vampire." she mumbled.  
Sam stepped forward and lifted Eliza by the tops of her arms, "You are not leaving me." he growled.

Eliza's eyes steeled, "And why the fuck not?"  
"Because I love you." Sam growled lifting her higher so they were face to face.  
Eliza wrapped her legs around Sam's waist to keep her up before crushing her lips against his. Once the shock wore off, Sam stumbled over to a tree, still lip and leg locked, and pushed Eliza up against it, making them both moan as their groins rubbed against each other.  
"I love you too," she whispered between pants and Sam nipped at her neck.  
Stopping his loving actions for a moment, Sam stared at Eliza with a huge grin plastered over his face which the female hunter returned.  
"How long do you think Dean will wait?" Sam asked against her neck.  
"He'll probably just nap if we take too long," Eliza shrugged from her position against the tree.  
"Good, because I want to show you how much I love you," Sam smiled against her neck before sucking harshly.  
Eliza gasped at the sensation, her eyelashes fluttering. 

"Are you suggesting we fuck against a tree?" the female hunter asked, disbelieving.  
"No, I'm suggesting we make love against a tree."  
"Near the corpse of a vampire?"  
"Serves him right for trying to take you from me."

Eliza simply hummed her approval as Sam sucked harder on her neck and unbuttoned her jeans before carefully putting her down so that she stood on the floor.  
With a smirk, Sam yanked his lovers jeans and underwear down with one tug.  
Eliza squealed as the cold night air danced over her now nude lower body. Sam leaned down to kiss her again, one of his large hands on the back of her head and the other between her legs. Pushing two fingers inside his lover, Sam slipped his tongue into her mouth savouring her taste and shallowing her delicious moans from being fingered.

"Ahh~ need yoooou~" She whimpered.  
The large man was happy to oblige by hastily unbuttoning his own jeans and pushing both them and his underwear down to his knees before quickly stroking his large leaking erection.

Eliza bit her lip in anticipation as Sam lifted her against the tree again, her legs wrapping around his waist. He held her hips tightly as he pushed himself inside her with a loud groan.

"Aaah, fuck!" Sam moaned against her ear, "you feel amazing."

"Oooh!" she gasped as he thrust into her relentlessly, "Aaahh!" she moaned loudly tipping her head to the side so Sam could leave more love bites and bruises on her neck.  
"Ahh, mine!" Sam growled as he bit down on her neck breaking the skin. The painful pleasure from the bite tipped her over the edge, nails digging into clothed shoulders, she threw her head back and screamed her completion as she orgasmed.  
Sam grunted as her lower muscles milked his member, making him follow her into oblivion.

His hair stuck to his sweaty forehead as he rested in the crook of his lovers neck listening to her content purring.  
"Are you purring?" Sam grinned.  
"I'm just happy," she pouted.  
"Awww, my little kitten."  
"I'm going to be stuck with that as a pet name now aren't I?"  
"Yep."

Dean was annoyed. While he acknowledged his brother and friend needed time to talk things out, be was sure they didn't need this much time, he was already through half a cassette for christs sake!  
"Finally!" Dean snapped as Sam flopped into the front seat, a stupid grin on his face and Eliza crawled into backseat, also sporting a stupid grin.

Halfway back to Bobby's, Dean was sick of the stupid grins.  
"So you too okay now?" he asked before glancing in the rearview mirror to see Eliza nodding with a light blush.  
"What the fuck happened to your neck?" Dean asked, his raised eyebrow reflected in the rearview mirror.  
Sam smirked and looked out his window as Eliza blushed more.

"Bugs." she stammered.  
"Bugs?" Deans eyebrow raised higher.  
"Really big bugs." she mumbled as Sam barely contained his laughter.

"You two were getting it on like teenagers while I was waiting for you?" Dean growled in realisation.  
Sam smiled genuinely while looking out the window, "Can't let kitten down."

**Review please? **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: PLEASE READ!  
I've come to the conclusion noone likes Anna, so she will be scrapped from this story soon! BUT there's going to be a small fic about Dean and his relationships with Eliza, his Dad and Anna, called 'When We Were Young' so please check it out!  
I just want to thank:  
Yay 4 Taz, alexanderlover69 & SammysGoldenGirl for your constant reviews! Love you guys, your reviews keep me and the fic going!  
AND!  
I having computer issues at the moment, updates will remain slow for now I'm afraid. **

"What happened to your neck 'liza?" Bobby asked as soon as the trio walked into his house. Her face flushed with embarrassment Eliza shuffled her feet.  
"Bugs." Dean smirked before leaving the group to go find Anna's room.  
"Bugs?" Bobby asked, eyebrow raised.  
"Huge bugs." Eliza mumbled, "Erm, shall I make some dinner?"  
"As long as you don't set the kitchen on fire again." Bobby laughed before showing Sam outside to work on some cars and chants while Eliza went to go vandalise the kitchen. 

"I always seem to find you in cages." Dean smirked as he walked into Anna's temporary room.  
"Missed me Dean?" she smiled falsely.  
Dean gave no reply and instead simply fell back into a chair by the side of her bed.  
"So how'd you end up with the vamps?" he asked.  
"You always said I was tasty." she mumbled.

Silence gripped the room until Anna finally spoke, "Dean, come here and keep me warm?" she purred.  
Dean stood and taking his jacket off he walked towards the bed. Laying down next to her, Dean made no attempt to touch the woman or go to close to her. Anna rolled onto her side before snuggling her body against Dean's.  
Dean sighed as he felt open-mouthed kisses trail down his neck before a sharp sensation scrapped along his Adams apple. 

Jumping up and off of the bed, Dean glared down at the woman who snarled up at him, a set of fangs pulled down as she hissed that her meal had moved.  
"What the hell?" he growled angrily.  
Anna leaned forward and hissed again before retracting her fangs and smiling sweetly at Dean.  
"What's wrong Dean? I thought you loved me don't jump away." she purred to him.  
The hunter pulled his gun from his waist band and pointed it at her head, "You're a vampire that's what's wrong!"  
Anna giggled, "Well I did always like to bite remember?" she winked at him before continuing, "put the gun down baby, you know it wot do anything." 

Dean clenched his jaw. He knew he gun wouldn't kill her but it would at least slow her down until he could get to his machete.  
"Why are you a vampire? Why were you on cage?" Dean snapped, gun still raised.  
She giggled and Dean grimaced, he used to love her laugh but now it rang cold and dead against his ears and made his skin crawl.  
"The cage was foreplay, you know I've always had certain kinks and I'm a vampire because my clan, who you so ruthlessly murdered saw potential in me." 

"Vampires don't have potential, they eat people and drink blood then I kill 'em." Dean snapped.  
"You won't kill me will you Dean? You love me, thats why you let me go all though years ago."  
Dean clenched his jaw, "You were human then." 

Walking backwards until his back hit the wall, Dean opened the door with his free hand, still pointing the gun at his ex-lover he shouted for Sam to come up stairs. 

Eliza, who had been attempting to make pancakes when she heard Dean shouting, walked to the back door leaned out to see Bobby and Sam leaning over a twisted metal car frame.  
"Hey handsome?" Eliza shouted and Bobby turned around which made Eliza laugh, "Sorry Bobby, I need the taller handsome guy."  
Sam turned around with a smile and Eliza smiles brightly at him, "Deans shouting for you."  
Dropping his spanner on the top of the car, Sam wiped the oil on his hands down his jeans before jogging up to the door. The large hunter picked up at Eliza, who squealed and wrapped her arms around her neck and kissed him as be spun her around.  
"Did Dean say what he wanted?" Sam asked as put his girlfriend back down.  
Eliza was about to answer but Deans angry bellowing cut her off. 

"Sammy! Get your backside here and bring a knife!"

Sam released his lover and, after snatching the machete from the counter, ran up the stairs to help his brother, Eliza on his heels.  
"What is it?" Sam demanded as he burst into the bedroom, almost knocking Dean out with the door, Eliza skidded in behind him.  
"Dean, what are you doing?" Sam asked slowly, "Put the gun down."  
"She's a vampire." he growled.  
"Anna?" Eliza whispered, "is this true?" 

Anna sat on the bed, her eyes glossy with era and she pulled her legs to her chest, "'Liza you gotta help me, he just went off on one, he was going to shoot me!"  
Eliza stepped towards her upset friend but Deans free arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her harshly to his side. 

"What the hell Dean?" Sam snapped, turning his back to Anna to glare into his brothers steely eyes, "Let go of Eliza and put the gun down!"  
Dean pulled Eliza behind him before removing his arm but didn't put down the gun. Eliza stared at the back of her brotherly figures head, she knew for him to want to shoot someone be loved as much as he did Anna that there was no other possible solution.  
Sam raised his large hands to show he meant so harm before moving himself between the gun and Anna. 

"Move Sammy." Dean snapped.  
"No. Put the gun down Dean." Sam said slowly, trying to defuse the situation.  
"Sammy." The oldest Winchester warned clenching his jaw. 

Before Sam could retaliate he was yanked back by his jacket falling with a 'ooft' onto the bed. Dean cocked the in and attempted to set Anna on fire with his glare.  
Anna leaned over Sams broad chest so she faced Dean and Eliza, her fangs descended.  
"Anna, what are you doing?" Eliza snapped as took a step forward until Dean pulled her ruffly back behind him. 

"What do you thinks faster Dean, your bullet and knife or my fangs?" Anna smiled, her fangs glinting in the dim bedroom light.  
"Don't do it Anna." Dean warned as Eliza discreetly pulled the discarded machete toward her with her foot before bending slowly and grasping it.  
"Don't you think your brother was make a hot vampire?" she said running her hand across Sam's chest, who lay sprawled out on the bed hoping his big brother would get him out of a tight spot once more.

Anna hissed and dove at Sam's neck.  
The gun shot echoed through the house. 

**Review pleeeeease? *Puppy dog eyes***


	14. Chapter 14

**Catastrophe! **

**My laptop has been sent off because of problems with it and it's all gonna be wiped =( **

**so I'm using works laptop to get this done which is why it's updating very slowly! **

**THEN laptop came back still broke, then I've had exams, c/w deadlines and general life trauma ~ Sorry! **

**One again thanks for my reviews! **

An echoing silence washed over the house, penetrated only by Deans harsh ragged breaths that burned his throat and filled his ears.

Blood trickled lowly down the wall from the machete, that was now embedded in said wall, which suspended the decapitated head.

Eliza knelt, hands planted on the floor, head tilted down, splattered with the blood of the fallen, panting heavily. Tears streamed down her face as she let out a small whimper of grief.

"Dean~~" She whimpered.

The strong hunter sighed and stood from his crouched position on the floor, he looked down at his blood covered hand, the blood of his former lover, yet another he'd lost from knowing the sinful truth of the creatures that thrived in the dark. Dean clenched his blood covered fist before letting his arms fall limply to his side.

Clenching his strong jaw, Dean raised his head so his gaze settled on his brothers large but intact frame.

"You okay there Sammy?" he asked, his voice void of humour or any emotion that was have comforted the blood splattered lovers, one knelt and the other on the bed.

Sam simply nodded, Anna's headless corpse crushing down on his strong chest.

"What the hell is going on up here?" Bobby's voice hollered through the door before the man himself burst through it.

"What the-" he started but lost his words at the force of the gory scene before him. With a huff, Dean pushed by the older hunter and stormed out the room.

"She was a vampire Bobby..." Eliza whimpered her tears cleaning away some of the blood splatter.

With a grimance, Sam pushed the corspe away from him and what was left of Deans lover fell to the floor with a sickening thud, her blood splattered once again and paitned the carpet with the steady crimson flow. Sitting up, and trying desperatley not to look at the body, Sam rolled his shoulders in an attempt to work out the kinks and aches. 

"I'm going to find Dean." Eliza whimpered raising to a stand but Bobby'd big hand on her shoulde stopped her from going any futher.  
"He needs time his own, 'liza," He said quietly, "and we have a mess to clean up here."

Eliza swung round to face the older hunter, her eyes showing her anger, "Mess? Mess?"

Both men blinked, shocked by her outburst.  
"Well what else would you call it?" Sam asked slowly.

"Her! Not _it_, her!" Eliza shouted at them, "I call her Anna! I called her friend and Dean called her lover! How dare you call her a mess!"

"'liza i didn't mean anything by it," Boddy said quietly, while Sam watched the tranformation of his girlfriend, from loving worried girl to ferocious woman who stood shaking with anger.

Huffing, the female hunter spun on her heel and marched out of the room, stomped down the stairs and out to the scrap heap.

Seeing the Impala gone, Eliza quickly and effiently hotwired one of the better cars littered around the scrap.

**3 days later ~**

Dean fell back onto his motel bed and sighed as the door to his room closed with a slam as the curvy blond who had kept him company the night before left his room, when he politely told her that he saw nothign attractive about her while he was sober and quickly suggested they go to a bar so he could get drunk and back to having some fun.

His phone buzzed in his pocket, Dean grabbed the annoyign device and threw it on the other bed in the room, without looking his knew it was Sam. His little brother had been calling on stop the past two days, and annoyingly they were happening more often.

"That Sam again?" a soft voice floated from the en-suite doorway.  
Dean inclined his head up to look at Eliza, dressed in one of his t-shirts with her hair wet. Dean clenched his jaw and Eliza knew she was right.

Moving through the room to sit on her bed, the one with the phone on it, Eliza smiled weakly at Dean, "Dont you think we should tell him we're safe? Let him know where we are?"

"No." Dean stood up and grabbed his jacket off a nearby chair.

"Oh so you're going out again?" Eliza snapped.

"I never asked you to come after me and I told not to stay with me." Dean snapped back.

"I'm staying here until you're ready to go back on the road. I'm not leaving you alone."

"Maybe I like being alone!"

"What, so you can stay out all night? Get drunk and fuck and fight?"

"Yeah!"

"Thats stupid! Look Dean, going all self-destructie is not what Anna would have wanted."

"You wanna talk about what Anna would have wanted?" Dean snapped, as he walked closer to the still sat Eliza, who refused to be intimadated, "Anna wanted me to protect her, like i promised i would and instead i'm her exicutioner!"

"Dean she was going to kill Sam, she wasn't the Anna you looked anymore." Eliza pleaded softly.

Dean said nothing, instead he simply straighted himself and turned to walk out of the door.

"I'm going to phone Sam, tell him where we are." Eliza said softly, more to herself then Dean

The male hunter turned, and seeing his phone in her hands, snatched the phone from her and snarled at teh young woman.

"I. Don't. Need. Sammy."

"You do." Eliza protested bluntly.

"You think I see some one, one of the oonly people i have left, hating me because I murdered someone I was in love with?" Dean's face was so close to Eliza's that their noses brushed with every shouted word, "Because I dont and I don't need you here either."

"I was just trying to be a good sister.." Eliza mumbled as she shrank back against the wall, subconciously scared of Deans anger. The male hunter looked down at the woman he did indeed love like a sister and his eyes and heart softed.

"Shit," he hissed running his hand through his short hair, not sure how to recitify the situation until the phone in his hand started to buss again.

Flipping it open, Dean put the phone to his ear and waited for barrage of assult from his younger brother.

"Sammy, me and 'liza are coming back to Bobbys, make sure the place looks nice." He ordered over his brothers ranting before snapping the phone shut and catching the young woman who had propelled herself at him with a hug.

"I'm sorry 'liza." he said awkardly trying to get away from her grip.

"I know."

**Back at Bobbys ~**

Jumping out of the car, not unlike a child, Eliza sprinted and jumped into her lovers arms, wrapping her legs around his waist so she wouldn't fall as he showered her face with kisses.  
"Missed you," Eliza purred against his neck once she was free of the kisses.

"You igit! Running off like that!" Bobbys voice came from behind them and Eliza turned her head to watch Dean flinching slightly under Bobbys lecture, "And taking 'liza with you, you should have known better!"

"She followed me!" Dean justified to which Eliza simply nodded in agreement when both Sam and Bobby looked at her questionally.

"How are you feeling?" Sam asked quietly to which Dean rolled his eyes and mumbling something about 'girly chats' fled to the house with Bobby in tow.

"At least things are back to normal." Eliza beamed.

"Normal for us." Sam said with a roll of his eyes as he carried his squealign lover into the house for an intense love session.

Unfortunatley, when you walk the path of a hunter, nothing is ever as it seems and nothing is ever normal.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay guys!  
Kitty is back with a vengeance and sorry for leaving you so long! Chapter 14 has been edited cus it was a load of ****!**

The trio stayed at Bobby's for three more days before finding themselves another job, not that the older hunter minded in fact he was happy for the company. Dean had gone to pack the Impala while Sam and Eliza changed to leave. The brunette woman groaned as she dig through her bag, all her clothes had shrunk when she had left Dean in charge of Bobby's washer while she went to fetch food for them all. Dean denied any involvement with the shrunken garments and Sam had simply smiled as she huffed around the house in a vest top that was far too short and tight, not that he was complaining.

Sam's large frame emerged from the bathroom, a towel that hung of his slim tanned hips which made Eliza spare a moment from her clothes hating and instead trying to make the towel disappear with her mind which didn't work, much to Eliza's disappointment.  
"You okay?" He asked, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. Eliza sighed, letting her bed fall back on his solid chest.  
"I hate having small clothes, I look huge." She pouted, throwing the shirt in her hand on the bed before folding her arms, just above were Sam's held her. The male hunter shook his head, smiling at her violence against the poor material before leaning over with one arm into his bag and pulling a large dark purple hoodie from inside his duffle bag and holding it in front of Eliza.  
"Here, wear this." Sam smiled kissing just below her ear.  
Eliza snatched the Stanford hoodie and dove away from Sam, pulling it on before he could try to take it back.  
Sam's chest rumbled as he chuckled at his girlfriend, buried to her knees in his college hoodie, her expression daring him to try and take it back.  
"Come on, Dean will be throwing a fit." Sam smiled, pulling on his clothes with stealth gained from the years with his father.

The couple found Dean leaning again the Impala on his phone, his concerned expression instantly worrying the pair.  
"What is it?" Eliza asked him while Sam packed the back of the car with the bags.  
"Just a job." Dean said simply before striding back the woman and shaking Bobby's hand in a farewell.  
Eliza watched hi, knowing there was more to it but was wise enough to know that if Dean didn't want to tell her then he wouldn't unless it became necessary.  
"Sam I want you in the front." Dean called over when he saw the younger brother preparing to get in the back of the car to sit with Eliza. The couple exchanged a quick shrug and look before Sam dropped his large frame into the front seat.

"Bye Bobby!" Eliza shouted out of the window, waving as the Impala pulled off. Bobby waved back, his glum expression confirming what Eliza already knew, something was very wrong.

A few hours into the drive, after constantly pestering Dean about their destination and getting no answers, Eliza had fallen asleep on the back seat. Dean turned down the radio as not to wake her up.

"Okay man, what gives?" Sam asked his brother, whose eyes were focused on the road ahead.  
"Look, you can't tell 'liza where we're going, she'll know some things up." Dean lectures, clenching his jaw.  
"Why whats wrong?" Sam asked, fear beginning to niggle at him at the mention of Eliza.  
"When we were at Bobby's I got a call from Eric and Cindy." Dean mumbled.  
"Eliza's brother?" Sam asked.  
Dean nodded, "His wife, Cindy, can see into the future, it's some creep shit but save mine and Eliza's asses more often than not."  
"So wha'd she see that's got us driving across the country without you telling me or Eliza where we're going?" Sam asked, confused.  
Dean said nothing, his grip simply tightening on the wheel.  
"Dean!" Sam snapped at him.  
Dean sighed looking down, "She saw something happen to Eliza."  
"Something?" Sam asked, noticing how Dean gripped the steering wheel tighter, "Dean tell me!"  
Dean said nothing.  
"What did you see?" Sam growled, not wanting to wake Eliza in the back.  
"She saw you…and Eliza…" Dean grumbled, "Eliza hurt, bad."  
Silence engulfed them for a while until Sam gulped; looking out the window he murmured, "Can we stop it?"  
"Eliza thinks so." Dean grunted.  
"Can you go faster?" Sam asked, shuffling so he could look back at his girlfriend in his Stanford hoodie sleeping.  
Dean nodded and pushed his foot further against the pillow.

Eliza woke a few hours later to Dean tugging at her foot. Groaning Eliza glared at him, fighting the urge to boot him in the face.  
"We're here." He told her before leaving to pull bags out of the back of her car. Eliza stared after him, wondering why he sounded so monotone but remembered not too long ago he had beheaded the love of his life. Climbing out of the car, Eliza covered her eyes with her hand as not to be blinded.

"You look healthy." A deep voice came from behind her.  
Eliza's head snapped around, gasping when her blue eyes met those of her brother.  
"Eric?" She asked, before glancing before her brother's thick form to look at his house, "Why are we here?" she asked allowed, hoping either Dean or Eric would answer since Sam had his head buried in the boot of the car.  
"Cindy's got a job for us." Dean told her, shoving his hands in his pockets.  
Before Cindy could ask the nature of the job, Dean stuck his arm out to gesture to between Sam and Eric, "Sammy this is 'liza's brother Eric, Eric this is my brother Sammy."  
Eric held his hand out and shook Sam's in greeting. Eliza smiled at the exchanged, happy that so far her brother seemed to like Sam until Dean, in true Dean style trashed it.  
"He's fucking your sister." Dean smiled, before turning and marching over to the house.  
Eric dropped his hand and clenched his fists repeatedly, giving Sam a view of the muscles that twitched on his girlfriend's arms. Arms that wanted to break his neck. Sam chuckled nervously, attempting to think of something to say to stop the pissed on muscled man in front of his from trying to kill him, fortunately Eliza beat him to it by taking his hand and telling her brother that she was showing Sam the house and dragging the tall Winchester off.

The couple ran into the house and straight into the kitchen to see Dean sat at the table, talking to a petite black haired woman holding a baby, both were laughing.  
"What were you playing at?" Eliza hissed as she approached them, smacking Dean on the back of the head.  
"Just introducing our brothers to each other is all." Dean smirked, rubbing the back of his head playfully.  
"It's nice to see you well Eliza." Cindy smiled as Eliza spun around and held her arms out with childish grabby hands.  
"Let me hold my nephew." Eliza pouted, which made Sam laugh until he heard Eric close the front door and approach the kitchen.  
"Sit down then," Cindy smiled as Eliza jumped onto a seat at the table before she gently laid her son in Eliza's arms.  
"He's beautiful Cindy," Eliza smiled down at the bundle in her arms, which squirmed and reached up for her, "Hey Philip." Eliza smiled, ignoring Dean's gagging noises.  
Eliza smiled, wiggling her fingers in front of Philip's face, smiling when he giggled and gurgled. Sam stood near the doorway, smiling to himself when he saw his girlfriend bonding with her nephew and couldn't stop himself from think about the possibilities of her and him possibly having children.

"Don't you get any ideas," Eric's deep voice warned as he entered the room, giving Sam a glare as he did, and stood before his wife kissing her cheek.  
"Just let me have fun with my nephew." Eliza smiled, lifting him up and kissing his cheeks.  
"It's nice to meet you Sam." Cindy smiled, "Come and sit, there's no need to stand in the doorway." Sam smiled at the woman before sitting next to his brother, discreetly punching his brother in the side as he did so.

"I've made up the two guest rooms so that you can all stay here." Cindy smiled as she pulled a pan out from one of the cupboards.  
"That's along as you and Sam don't mind sharing," Eric asked Dean, leaning against the counter with his thick arms crossed over his chest.  
Dean smirked, "No problem." He slapped his brother on the back, smirking at the nervous look on his brother's face and Eliza being oblivious to the tension in the room as she pulled faces at Phillip.  
"Pancakes alright for tea?" Cindy asked with a smile, Dean nodded and winked at her before wondering off to take their bags upstairs.

"Stinky baby!" Eliza announced, standing up and giving Eric his son. The man sighed, hoping he could have tricked his sister into changing the baby. Eric lifted his son up to kiss his face, "Come on stinky, best change you before you start to rot."  
Cindy set the pan to heat as her husband left, before turning to Sam and Eliza, "I'll be right back, don't get into any trouble." She wagged her finger in reprimand.  
Eliza smiled as she stood before Sam, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and kissing his neck.  
"You okay Sammy?" She smiled against his ear.  
"I'm getting the distinct feeling that your brother dislikes me." Sam sighed.  
"Don't worry about him, I think Dean's introduction made him feel a bit awkward."  
"I know, what the fuck was that about? Stupid fucking Dean."  
"Nawh did you want my brother to like you or something?"  
Sam looked around sheepish, "Can't believe we have to have separate rooms."  
"I'm sure I can sneak you into my room," Eliza winked at him before slipping around into his lap, her arms still around his shoulders and kissing him deeply her hands reaching up to thread into his hair.

Sam sighed into the kiss, running his tongue along her lip as they made out only to be disturbed by a deep cough behind them. They pulled apart, Sam looking down while Eliza coughed nervously before slipping from Sam's lap and smiling sheepishly at her brother in the doorway, who glared fiercely at Sam.

After leaving the kitchen, Cindy skipped up the stairs to the guest room that she could hear movement in, pushing the door open slightly she smiled seeing Dean dropped the bags on both of the single beds.  
"Hey strong man." She smiled.  
Dean smiled at her as he opened his bag and started to lay his guns out on the bed.  
"You know," Cindy started, leaning against the doorway, "I'm sorry about Anna."  
Dean blinked but didn't waver from his task, "You saw that coming then?"  
"Yeah." Cindy sighed.  
"What do you see coming with Eliza?" Dean asked, dread sipping into his voice.  
"She's gonna get hurt," Cindy mumbled looking at her feet, "real bad."  
Dean stood to his full height, abandoning his guns to stare directly at Cindy, "What can I do to stop it?"  
"Keep her away from Sam." Cindy snapped immediately, her eyes darkening with determination.  
"Sammy?" Dean asked confused, "Why?"  
Cindy said nothing but looked at her feet.  
"Cindy," Dean snapped making the woman flinch, "What is going to happen with Eliza and Sammy?"  
Cindy looked up at Dean, a man she both respected and cared for, her eyes watery with unshed tears, until she finally whispered, "He's going to kill her."


End file.
